The New You
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph. [WOOT! CH 20 is up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

* * *

Marluxia silently walked through the long wet grass, it had been raining before, leaving a giant amount of mud on the ground.

He sighed deeply, he didn't understand why Xemnas would send _him _to go get the newest Organization member..he was the lowest rank, couldn't he just send Xigbar to do it?

On the other hand..a new member meant that he was no longer the lowest rank, he finally got to outrank someone, which was great! Being the lowest rank sucked, everyone could push you around, and no one would care, because you weren't all that important.

Not that anyone pushed him around or anything..they were too busy doing meaningless things to even notice eachother, but still, it wasn't nice being the lowest rank..everyone looked down on you.

That was going to change now!

Xemnas somehow knew that number XII had 'arrived', which was a weird word to use, since no one actually arrived, number XII wasn't simply standing in front of the door or anything..'it' wasn't even in The World That Never Was..Marluxia had to get to the Castle of Oblivion first, and from there, search the area, no one felt the need to help him either, after all, they had 'important' things to do..and that 'important' thing was, quessing if number XII was either a man or a woman, which was the same thing they always did when there was going to be a new member.

"Hey!" Marluxia turned around, great..someone decides to send help, and who does he get? Right, Axel.

"What?" Axel stared down at the ground with a disgusted face, "You found anything yet?" his whole boots were covered in mud, and he had only stood here for a few seconds, "Geez, I don't see why you like this so much.."

Marluxia shook his head, "No, I didn't find anything, if I had found something, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" he stared down at Axel's boots, "And I don't like 'this'"

Axel sighed, "Well, hurry up then, we're all getting tired of waiting."

"Maybe if you helped, it wouldn't take so long!"

Axel silently stared at Marluxia..he saw where this was going, he wanted him to help searching for number XII.

"Right, good luck!" Axel winked and waved before he opened a dark portal and ran through it.

Marluxia sighed, "Yeah, thanks for nothing."

He started walking again, he wondered if he was going to find anything tonight...the area around the Castle of Oblivion was huge..it would take hours..perhaps even days to search every bit of it.

He stopped walking when his foot hit something hard, he looked down and grinned, finally! Finally he had found number XII!

Marluxia knelt down and removed some of the mud from the girls' face, wow..and he thought he had a tough time, she was completely covered in mud, leaves, and grass.

He remember something then! Wasn't she named 'The Savage Nymph'? He quickly backed off when she started moving slightly, somehow, 'Savage' Nymph didn't sound too good to him.

When he realised she wasn't going to do anything now, he slowly knelt down next to her again, he stared at her body for a second, not much was visible because of all the leaves and grass, but he still thought it was a little rude if he brought her back to the castle without any clothes on, so he took off his cloak and put it around the girl, he sighed a bit before picking her up and walking back to the castle, his eyes kept staring at her face..he had been told to be carefull with her, since she wasn't very sweet and friendly.

He stopped walking for a second..why was he walking all the way back? He could easily open a portal and get back within only a few seconds, he did so and stepped through it.

"Hello?" Demyx stood in the open field, looking for Marluxia, "Axel said you needed to talk to me!" he looked to the right, to the left, in front of him..behind him...nothing, no sign of Marluxia.

"Damn you Axel!" Demyx called before opening a portal back to The World That Never Was.

* * *

"Uhhn..." she slowly opened her eyes, where was she? It felt so strange..she couldn't remember anything..she couldn't remember where she was from, where she was now, she couldn't even remember her name..

She couldn't see around her, she was lying in some kind of bed, but there were purple curtains around it, that prevented her from seeing anything else..

Suddenly, one of the curtains flew open, she was blinded by a bright light, "Ah!" she grabbed the silky blanket and held it in front of her eyes, "What the-!" she kicked the blankets off her again and tried to kick the figure in front of her, "Whoa!" damn..she missed..the next one wasn't going to miss though!

"Hey, hey!" the man with the black cloak removed his hood and stared at her, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor, and the angry looking girl was keeping him there, "What I'm doing? Ripping out your pretty pink hair if you don't tell me what's going on!"

Marluxia chuckled slightly,

"The Savage Nymph...the name suits you."

* * *

_Okay, that was it! Please review if you liked it! _

_Also, this is a oneshot for now, but if people want me to continue this, just say so in a review. :)_

_So yeah, tell me if you want this to be a oneshot or a story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

* * *

Axel tapped his foot on the floor, annoying everyone in the room.

"Will you stop that?!" Zexion finally snapped as he threw his book at the redhead, "Calm down, he's not worth the trouble." Vexen said as he handed Zexion another book to read.

"Well, he's sure taking his sweet time isn't he?" Axel hissed as he stared at Demyx, "What did I do this time?" Demyx slowly backed away from the table, Luxord laughed, "What is it Axel? Afraid you'll lose the bet?" Axel grinned, "I'm not losing anything!" Demyx shrugged and sat down in a chair next to the only lamp in the room, he reached for his Sitar and began playing.

The door slowly opened and everyone looked up, Zexion and Vexen looked slightly annoyed, since they were disturbed again, Demyx didn't even notice that the door had opened, and Axel jumped up to see if it was Marluxia who was walking through the door.

"Marluxia?" Axel asked, praying that he had finally found number XII.

"Nope!" Xigbar stepped into the room and dropped down on the couch, "Awww!!" Axel complained as he dropped down on his chair again and slammed his head against the table.

Zexion and Vexen went back to reading, Luxord leaned back in his chair, patient as ever, and Demyx finally noticed that someone had entered the room.

"Hey Xigbar!" he waved silently before getting back to playing on his Sitar.

"What's taking him so long?!" Axel stood up again, "Demyx, are you sure he wasn't there anymore?" Demyx nodded, "I'm sure."

"Well well..what do we have here?" Xigbar stood up and walked towards Axel, "Axel, you know Marluxia is a man, right?" Axel's face turned into a face of horror..as if he had just seen something so horrible that it could blind you.

"What are you saying?! Are you saying I have a crush on flower boy?!" from the dark cornor of the room, soft laughter could be heard, damn Vexen and Zexion!

Xigbar grinned, "Why else would you be so interested in him?"

Axel sat back down in his chair, "The superior decided it was best to send him to go get number XII.." Xigbar sat at the other chair, at the round table.

"So?" Luxord leaned closer to him, "Axel is afraid he'll lose the bet." Xigbar looked confused, "What bet?"

Demyx put down his Sitar for a moment and sat down on one of the chairs aswell, "If number XII is a man or a woman." he said before leaning back in his chair.

Xigbar sighed, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Luxord grinned, "Say, Xigbar, would you like to place a bet too?"

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about, pinky?!" Marluxia sighed, 'pinky'? that one was new to him..he hoped no one else would call him that.

"The superior will explain everything to you as soon as we get to him, I already informed him about you." her eyes narrowed a bit, "I'm not going to wait until your superior explains what's going on, _you're _going to tell me...right now!" he tried to get up, but was violantly pushed down again.

He grinned, "Sorry." he put his hand on the ground, and a dark mist formed around him, before she knew it, he was gone.

"Hey!!" she stood up and ran towards the door, "Get back here!" she tried to open the door, but it looked like it was locked.

She gritted her teeth before she began kicking the door, "Let me out!" she turned around, she realised she was naked..she couldn't just leave the room like that!

She opened the closet, everything looked way too big, there was no way she could wear those things..but right now, she didn't care, she grabbed a white shirt, put it on, and went back to attacking the door.

"Hello number XII." she turned around, and noticed that there was another man with a black hood covering his face, but his voice sounded different.

"Who are you?" she asked, now focusing all her attention to him, "My name is Xemnas, I am the Organization superior."

He looked at the door for a second, wow..she really was dangerous..poor door.

"And your name is Larxene, The Savage Nymph."

"Larxene?"

"Yes..the new you."

* * *

After two long hours, everyone was called for a meeting, everyone sat in their chairs, high above the ground, there were two empty chairs, one belonged to the superior, and the other belonged to number XII.

Finally, a figure appeared in number XII's seat, no one could see who it was, the figure was wearing a hood.

Xemnas too arrived and made a gesture for everyone to be quiet.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you..number XII." everyone looked back at number XII, who was now removing their hood.

"No!!" Axel screamed as soon as her hood was off, "It can't be!!" Demyx looked just as shocked, he nearly fell down from his chair, Xigbar shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Is there something wrong?" Xemnas asked Axel, who was still screaming how she was a fake, and how Xemnas was trying to hide the truth.

"It..she...no..it's wrong...she's supposed to be a he!" Axel called up at his superior.

"Let it go Axel." Demyx said, also sitting back in his chair.

Axel relaxed a bit, "Aw well..at least no one won the bet, since everyone thought it was going to be a man and all.." Luxord coughed, "Hmm?" Axel leaned forward to look at Luxord.

"Actually, someone DID win." Demyx and Xigbar leaned forward too, "Who?" Xigbar asked.

Luxord grinned and looked up at the one who won the bet, Demyx' mouth dropped open, Xigbar scratched his head with one of his guns, and Axel fell all the way down to the ground.

"Axel, you okay?" Demyx asked when he noticed Axel was lying down on the floor.

"Unfair advantage!!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs, so anyone could actually hear him up there.

The winner removed his hood and looked down at him, "Saïx can't be the winner! He...Xemnas probably told him!" Axel said before he teleported back in his seat.

* * *

"Idiots." Larxene whispered to herself when she returned to the room that Xemnas had given her, "All of them." she dropped down on her bed and sighed, this room was _alot _better than 'Marluxia's' room, the whole room was black, with yellow sparks on the wall and on her bed, she liked this room..it didn't have flowers in it, which was good, since she didn't like flowers.

It seemed like she had been lying there for hours, while in reality, she had only been here for a few minutes..it was so boring here, she needed to find something to do..

She jumped up from her bed and grinned, she knew how to create a dark portal to teleport somewhere else, thanks to Xemnas.

She opened a portal and arrived in some kind of lounge, there was a round table, a couch, two other couches in a dark cornor, a chair and a lamp.

No one seemed to notice that she had just popped up here, there were only four others, Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx and Axel, they were all complaining about Saïx and Xemnas, and how Larxene was really a guy and they deserved to win.

An evil smile spread on her face as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around Axel's neck, "I'm a what?" Demyx gasped and nearly fell off his chair, Xigbar jumped slightly, not expecting Larxene to be here, and Luxord simply stayed calm and placed his cards in his pockets again.

"Larxene!" Axel nervously called, "What brings you here?" he stared down at her arms for a moment, if she wanted to, she could strangle him now..he had called her a guy after all, and she was probably called 'Savage' for a reason.

"Hmm..what brings me here?" she looked at Demyx for a moment, who slowly backed away, "I came here to kill." she said calmly, Demyx immediately opened a portal and left the room, Luxord did the same, and Xigbar began to summon his guns, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Larxene giggled innocently, "Silly boys, I'm not going to kill you." she pulled her arms away from Axel and turned her back towards them, "I'm going to play with you." she turned to smile at them and then waved, "Bye!" the dark mist surrounded her, and took her out of the room.

As soon as she left the room, Demyx returned, "Is she gone?" he asked looking around the room, Xigbar nodded and dismissed his guns again, "I'm leaving, before she returns." Xigbar said.

Axel chuckled slightly, "This could be fun." he said before leaving a very confused Demyx.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 2, please review if you liked it. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_Thank you, Final Passion and Oathkeepera for reviewing:) I apreciate it!_

* * *

It didn't take long before Larxene was completely settled in the World That Never Was, usually, the older members of the Organization teased the newest member a bit, just because it was fun to see their reaction..and yet, no one had tried to do as much as lift a finger at Larxene, for they didn't want to die yet, Larxene had made it very obvious; You mess with me, you lose your head. 

Everyone was sitting at a long big table, to eat breakfast..you wouldn't tell that it was morning..it was always dark outside..

Larxene glared over at Saïx, "Hey! How did you get that X scar on your face?" she asked, running a finger over it, "Saïx simply stood up and left the room, he had finished his breakfast after all...no reason to stay here any longer.

"Hmpf! Not a morning person I can see." she joked to herself before turning back to her food, "Who actually made this?" no one answered, "Hey!" Axel grinned, "I did." Larxene gave him a weird look, "You?" he turned to look at her, "Just in case you haven't noticed..I can fry things much faster than the rest of you." Larxene gave him a thoughtfull look...he had a point there.

"And who's going to clean this after we finish it?" Axel laughed and padded Demyx on the shoulder, "Demyx of course! He can clean things much quicker than the rest of us!" Demyx shook his head, "Be happy that I do it! If someone had to clean it all by hand, they would be busy for weeks, you go beyond messy eaters." Axel put a hand on the place he would've had a heart if he would've been a somebody, "Aww...you break my heart! Oh wait..I don't have one..hmm...well, I don't give a shit then." Larxene started giggling and Demyx gave them an evil look, "Aww, Demyx, come here.." Larxene said while standing up and made her way towards him, she easily pushed him against the wall and whispered something in his ear, "Don't worry about Axel, I care about you, sweety.." Demyx began blushing slightly, and Axel began laughing so hard that it looked like he was gonna choke, "Having fun, Demyx?"

"Will you be my toy, Demy? Can I play with you?" Demyx quickly opened a portal and stepped through it, "Haha, very funny!" he called at them through his portal.

"Good one!" Axel said to Larxene before leaving aswell.

Larxene sat back down..and so, she was alone again..and bored...she really needed to get a toy to play with...maybe she could play a little game while searching for her toy.

She smiled a bit and opened her own portal to return to her room.

* * *

"What..are YOU doing here?" Larxene asked while staring at the pink haired man who was lying on her bed, "Waiting for you." he said before standing up, "The superior gave me order to keep you busy, so you wouldn't destroy the castle in a bored mood." Larxene walked past him dropped down on her bed, "How are you going to keep me busy then?" he thought for a second, how should he know? 

"Oh, I know!" she said, jumping up from her bed and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You can be my first toy." Marluxia gave her a weird look, "Toy?" she grinned and nodded, "Yes..I have to warn you though...my toys never last long." she looked him straight in the eye, for a girl..she sure was intimidating.

"Think I'll pass." Marluxia said calmly, "Aww..." she let go of him again and sat down on her bed again, hugging one of her pillows, "Too bad." she whispered.

Marluxia shrugged, "Well, I'm off for now, I'll check up on you later." Larxene laid down on her bed to sulk, "Fine."

"Aww, is Larxene upset?" he joked, she turned to give him and evil look, "Oh no..I'm not upset..you _will _be my toy someday, Marluxia..just wait and see." he smiled, "Don't think I'll let you turn me into a toy that easily." she sat up in her bed and stared him in the eye again, "I like a challenge."

He shook his head and left the room, Larxene opened another portal and arrived at the lounge again.

"Yo Larx!" Axel waved before turning back to his cardgame again, "You came here to see me win?" Xigbar grinned, "Win, as if!" Luxord stood up, "Well gentlemen.." he put down his cards on the table, "Not again!" Axel dropped his cards on the table and gave Luxord an evil stare, "You're cheating, aren't you?" Luxord laughed, "I don't need to cheat, it's easy enough beating you without any tricks." Axel sat back down, "Yeah yeah..I'm sure you're cheating..there's no way you can win every single match we play!"

Larxene sat down at an empty chair, "What are you playing for? Munny?" Axel shook his head, "No..we're not playing for anything really.." he glared at Luxord again, "He would be a rich man if we played for Munny." Luxord nodded, "A VERY rich man, might I add."

"Say, how about we make this game a little more..interesting?" she said, leaning over the table, "I'm listening.." Axel said, leaning over the table aswell, "Interesting? You mean bloody, don't you?" Demyx asked from the couch he was sitting on, "Shut up Demyx." Xigbar said, leaning over to hear Larxene's plan aswell.

"The next one who _wins _the game, has to do something that the losers thought of..it can be as dangerous as the losers want." Axel glared at Luxord, "Hey..that sounds nice.." Luxord blinked, "There's no way I'm playing! It would be suicide!" Xigbar laughed, "Fine, than don't play!" Luxord stood up and sat beside Demyx, "This should be interesting." Larxene looked at Axel and Xigbar, "Are you in for it? Or are you too afraid?" Axel laughed, "Hah! Afraid! How funny!"

* * *

Axel was the first to win..Larxene had the wonderfull idea to send him into Marluxia's flower garden and let him burn the flowers while Xigbar went to get Marluxia. 

Axel gritted his teeth, "Shouldn't have picked that card.." he whispered to himself, "Ready Axel? Xigbar and Marluxia should be here any minute!" oh, how she enjoyed this..just seeing that look on Axel's face made her day, he looked scared to death that The Graceful Assasin was going to murder him after this, but at the same time, he looked very tough, he wasn't going to back out of this..he wasn't a wuss!

"Axel!!" Marluxia stood in the dooropening, looking at his burnt flowers, "I'll kill you!" he called, pulling out his huge scyth, "I'll chop you into little pieces and feed you to my plants!" Axel laughed nervously, "You mean the ones that still stand, right?" he bit his tongue, man that Larxene was cruel..just letting him stand here wasn't enough for her..no..he had to taunt him aswell! All for her sick pleasure!

The joke didn't fall too well with the other man, who quickly made his way to Axel and began attacking him, "Whoa!" Axel quickly jumped out of the way and ran towards the bushes where Larxene was hiding, if he was going to die because of this, he'd take her down with him.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Larxene hissed when he sat beside her in the bushes, "I decided to include you in the game..after all, it would be rude to leave you out of it." Larxene grinned, "How thoughtfull of you." Marluxia ran towards the bushes, but when he got there, the bushes were empty..

* * *

Larxene stood in the library, those boring guys..after they survived Marluxia's wraith, they refused to play another game with her. 

So, now she had to find other ways to kill the time, she looked at the books..the titles were all boring, every now and then she pulled out a book and read the back of it, but none of the stories interested her, until one of them caught her eye, 'Marquis de Sade' Larxene reached out for it and read the back, "Interesting.." she slowly walked towards the couch and began reading the first few pages, until she heard the door open, she didn't look up..she only moved her eyes to the door for a second, oh..it was only Zexion..he wasn't going to bother her, so she wasn't going to bother him either.

He took out a book and sat down in a chair close to her, he didn't really seemed to care that she was there, "What're you reading?" Larxene asked standing behind him, "Hmpf..don't bother..this book is too complicated for you." Larxene's mouth dropped open, "Too complicated?! Are you saying I'm dumb?" Zexion shook his head, clearly annoyed, "No..I'm simply saying you won't understand anything in this book..it's about very complicated experiments." she dropped down on a chair next to him, "Try me!" she called, snatching the book from his hands and reading it.

"..."

"Too complicated, Larxene?"

"Not at all!"

"Oh, really? Then can you explain what this means?"

"Of course I can!"

"Go ahead."

"..."

"Just give it up Larxene."

"Hey, give it back!"

"I'm not going to wait all night until you finally admit that this goes beyond anything you know."

"Hmpf.."

"That pout might have an affect on Marluxia, but it doesn't do anything to me."

"...asshole..."

"Alright Larxene, whatever makes you happy."

Larxene opened her mouth to respond to him again, but she knew it was useless..and she had a very interesting book to read..the book was alot more interesting than Zexion anyway!

She reached for her book and opened a portal, "Good evening Larxene." Zexion said before she left the room.

* * *

_Hey, I updated pretty fast this time:D Yay, for weekends! _

_To answer Final Passion's answer; I'm planning to have a pairing..but I'm not sure which one to use at this time.._

_If you want to see a certain pairing, tell me in a review, it might actually help me with the story. :) And it might make the story a bit more fun for you! Weee! Joy!_

_Anyways, please review and tell me which pairing you want to see, okie?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _The New You_

**Summary:** _Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

* * *

Larxene smiled, Marluxia had to watch her again, if she didn't know better, she'd say that the superior didn't trust her.

She slowly plucked the petals from a flower, she turned slightly when she heard Marluxia get closer, "I thought you hated flowers." he sat down beside her and smirked.

Larxene smirked aswel, "Why do you think I'm ripping it apart?"

Marluxia gave her a weird look before standing up and looking at the dark root on the ground, "If I get my hands on Axel.." he said to himself.

"What did he do to you?" she asked innocently, easily hiding her huge smile, she was the one who put Axel up to it after all..

"This!" Marluxia said, pointing at his burnt flowers.

"What are you planning to do to him?" Larxene asked, no longer able to hide her sadistic smile.

He turned around and pointed at the ripped up flower, "I'll do that to him."

Larxene looked at the flower, she shrugged a bit before throwing it away, "Wanna hear something funny?" she had a great idea! It might end up a little nasty, but she just _had_ to see the look on his face.

"What?" Marluxia asked, dropping the dead flowers in a hole in the ground.

"I was the one who put him up to it." she said, standing up and throwing a really evil smirk at him.

Marluxia shrugged a bit, not even bothering to turn around, "Oh."

Larxene's mouth dropped open, 'oh?' _oh?!_ was that all?!

"What do you mean 'oh'?!"

"I would be a horrible liar if I said it suprised me."

"Wait..you're not mad at me?"

Marluxia turned around and lifted her chin up a bit, "Oh, I am _very_ mad at you, but I'm not going to give you the pleasure of seeing my rage, dearest Larxene." he smirked before turning back to his flowers again..the ones that were still alive, that is..

"Fine!!" Larxene yelled at him, while opening a portal and leaving his garden.

* * *

"Axel, I already told you, I'm not letting you use my shower." Demyx said, playing his Sitar, "It's not my fault that your shower is broken."

Axel sat down beside Demyx, "Aw, come on!" he smiled sweetly at him, "Please?"

Demyx shrugged, "No."

Axel frowned slightly, "My my..I hoped I didn't have to use this.." he started, smiling at Demyx.

"Use what?" Demyx raised an eyebrow, what was that idiot up to now?

"Telling everyone in the castle about what happened between you and Larxene the other day.." he grinned, "You remember, don't you?"

Demyx blushed again, "You idiot! Go ahead and tell everyone! See if I care!" he called at him, lying down on his bed.

"Okay then!" Axel called cheerfully, now he could tell everyone about this without Demyx holding a grudge against him.

"No!" Demyx called when Axel was about to leave the room.

"Fine, I'll let you use my shower.."

Axel smirked, "Good boy."

* * *

Larxene sat in the library, completely ignoring Zexion and Vexen, who were discussing some new experiment.

"Stupid flower freak.." she sulked while reading her book.

Vexen glared at her, god she was so annoying sometimes...

"Okay, so we begin with-" Vexen cut off when he heard something violantly get thrown to the ground, it seemed like Larxene wasn't too fond of her new book..she had somehow managed to loose her 'Marquis de Sade' and her mood didn't get much better with Marluxia pissing her off.

Zexion sighed deeply, "You were saying?"

"Right, and when we finish mixing the-" another book hit the ground..someone had to go find her beloved book, before she would completely destroy every single book in the library.

"I can't concentrate here!" Vexen called, glaring over at Larxene, "You go and find that book we need, I'll meet you in the basement." he slowly walked towards the door, giving Larxene another evil glare.

Zexion walked over to the bookcase and looked over it, he couldn't find the book they needed..he always knew where every book stood, but ever since Larxene had ripped every book from the shelf to find her book, he couldn't seem to find anything.

Larxene giggled slightly, seeing Zexion's annoyed face, even when she was pissed off, she could still laugh at other people's misery.

"Looking for something?" she asked, standing up and looking over his shoulder.

"I don't need your help." he stated calmly.

"I didn't offer to help you!"

"But you were thinking it."

"No I wasn't!"

"Fine, if you're not here to help, then go away."

This didn't make Larxene's mood any better, before Zexion knew it, she was holding one of her knives extremely close to his neck.

"How about _you _leave?"

Zexion smirked slightly, clearly unimpressed, "Oh please.."

"You think it's funny? We'll see how funny I am after I'm done with you!" she hissed at him while zapping him slightly with a small bolt of lightning.

"Ah..!" Zexion jumped slightly, looking at his arm, and then back at Larxene, "You wanna fight?"

Larxene smiled happily, "Bring it on Zexy!" she tried to zap him again, but it seemed to go right through him..

"What the-" she turned around when she heard him laugh at her.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you." it seemed like he had found his book, "I have more important things to do."

Larxene blinked for a moment..how did he do that..?

* * *

"Axel, get out!" Demyx called at him, "You've been in there for hours! My water suply is running low!"

Axel didn't respond, he _had_ heard him though, cause Demyx never heard him laugh this hard..well, he had heard it a few times actually..

"Right, you're done." Demyx said.

"Hey!" Axel got out of the bathroom with Demyx' blue towel around him, "What did you do to the water?!"

Demyx smirked, "It's payback."

"For what?"

"For blackmailing me."

Axel frowned, "Right, can you give me my water back now?"

Demyx shook his head, "Sorry, can't do that."

"Because??"

"Larxene is on her way here."

Axel's eyes widened in shock, Larxene was pissed off at Marluxia, Larxene's element was lighting, a pissed off Larxene was something you didn't want in your bathroom.

"Right.." Axel said, still slightly shock, "I guess I'll just go back to my room now.." he said before opening a portal to his room.

Demyx smirked and dropped down on his bed, he fooled Axel! Larxene wasn't on her way here...he would've left the room a long time ago if he knew Larxene was coming.

"Demyx?!"

Demyx' eyes widened in shock when he saw a figure standing in his doorway, "Larxene?!"

* * *

_Another update:D I should be doing my homework now.. _

_But who cares:D _

_Right now, I'm trying to experiment with the pairings a bit..since every reviewers wanted something else. XD And I'm trying to make it work for everyone._

_Anyways, please review, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

* * *

"What happened to the water?" Larxene's hand slowly turned into a fist, "Well?"

Demyx took a step back, "Yeah..uh..Axel..he.." he felt kinda bad for telling Larxene about Axel, but he didn't want to die yet.

"Axel used up all the water." he said, trying to hide his fear.

Larxene frowned slightly, "He has some nerve.."

"Yeah, well, if you want anything, go see Axel." Demyx really wanted her to leave now, the longer she stayed, the bigger the chance was that he was going to die.

Larxene quickly turned around, "You're the one who can summon water, right?" she stepped closer and held one of her knives out, "Give it to me!"

Demyx jumped slightly, "What?!"

"You heard me, summon the water so I can take a damn shower!"

"What..right here? Right now?"

"You _really _have a deathwish right now, don't you? Yes, now!"

Demyx shrugged slightly, "Okay then." he summoned the water and dropped it down on Larxene.

He..shouldn't have done that..

"What are you doing?!" a dripping wet Larxene screamed, "Can't you use your brain for once? Wait until I enter the shower, you moron!"

Demyx smirked, "You said 'now'" he took another step back, making the distance between them even greater.

"You're asking for it!" Larxene was ready to zap him, until she saw him point down to the floor..it was still soaked, just like her..

"I don't think you want to do that." he leaned back against the wall and smiled, "Unless you wanna fry yourself."

Larxene bit her lip, as much as she wanted to hurt him, getting hurt herself didn't sound too good.

"I'm not through with you yet.." she gritted her teeth slightly before opening a portal back to her own room.

Demyx' smile faded and he dropped to his knees, "I'm...still alive..." he whispered to himself.

That was close..

* * *

Axel sat back in one of the chairs that stood in the lounge, that shower was good!

Luxord was also there, preparing a card game.

But then, the door opened, and everyone was shocked by the person who entered.

"Xaldin?" Axel asked, everyone could hear the suprise in his voice, "You here? Why? You're never here.."

Luxord carefully watched the dark haired man make his way to the table.

"I have direct orders from the superior." he stated calmly, "Axel, come with me."

Axel jumped up, "What?!"

"We have received some interesting information about you and the water suply."

Axel gritted his teeth, that moron, Demyx had betrayed him, he just knew it!

Luxord smirked, "See you later Axel..then again..maybe not."

Axel gave him an evil glare before following Xaldin into the portal.

* * *

Xaldin and Axel both appeared on their chairs, they were in the room with the chairs that stood very high from the ground, they only got called over here when there was something serious that needed to be discussed.

Axel looked around the room, not everyone was here..

In fact, the only ones that were here were Xaldin, Xigbar, Saïx and Xemnas.

"Axel, we have received information that it was _you _who used up all the water in the castle, is this true?" Xemnas asked calmly.

"Hey! You want clean members, don't you?" Axel smirked slightly at his own joke.

"Yeah, _all _members should be clean, not just you!" Xigbar called down at him, he had wanted to take a shower before, thanks to Axel, that wasn't happening.

"You are not in the position to make statements like that." Saïx said.

Axel frowned slighlty, all against one, how unfair.

"Alright, how about I tell you I'm sorry?" Axel asked, sounding serious for a change.

"That isn't enough Axel, you deserve punishment for this." Xaldin leaned forward to look down at Axel, "And we have already decided what your punishment will be."

Axel nodded, accepting his punishment, "I understand."

* * *

"Just wait Demyx..once you leave your room, I'll strike.." Larxene whispered to herself, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"What did the poor boy do this time?" Marluxia asked as he entered her room, not bothering to knock.

"Nothing." Larxene said, throwing her towel to the floor and sitting down on her bed.

"Aw, you're just embaressed that he beat you."

"He didn't beat me!"

"Don't bother Larxene, I already know, word travels fast.."

"He tricked me..that annoying little-"

"It must hurt, getting beaten by the weakest member in the Organization."

"I told you, he didn't beat me!" Larxene yelled, throwing one of her knives at him, "You say it again, and I won't be so careful!"

Marluxia smiled, "You were being careful?" he decided it was time to have some fun with _her _for a change.

"Careful not to spill your blood on my rug, it's worth alot more than you." like she was going to fall for his silly attempt to mess with her head.

Marluxia shook his head, "It's really a shame.."

"What is?" Larxene asked, dropping down on her bed, she frowned slightly when she realised her book wasn't there..she really missed it..

"You're so beautiful on the outside, and yet, you are so rotten on the inside." he said, sitting down beside her.

"Aw, Marluxia! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting!" she smirked slightly, that would be fun! A flirting Marluxia! Nah..too weird..

"Maybe I am." he grinned when he noticed that she gave him a very shocked face.

"Good night." he said before leaving her room.

Larxene continued to stare at the spot where he just stood, she smirked a bit, she had to admit it, he completely caught her off guard, she had to give him credit for that.

* * *

"You..can't be serious.." Axel whispered when he stood in the basement, next to Xaldin who was taking a look at Vexen's new experiment.

"You will assist Vexen with his experiments, until we decide that you have learned your lesson, until then, you will listen to him." Xaldin explained before leaving him alone with Vexen.

Until we decide that you have learned your lesson? They weren't giving him a day..a month? Not even a year when he would be forgiven?

Vexen rubbed his temples, "Why?" he asked himself, Axel looked up, "Why did they send you here? Are they trying to sabbotage me?" Axel's mouth dropped open, was that an insult? Cause it sure sounded like one.

"It's not exactly a party for me either!" Axel spat back, dropping down on the only chair in the room, "What are you working on anyway? And don't tell me that it's freaky, I already know that."

"Like I would tell an ignorant fool like yourself about it." Vexen said calmly, continuing his experiment.

"Like I wanna know!" Axel called again, sitting back in his chair.

"What are you doing here?" Axel and Vexen turned around to see Zexion stand in the doorway, holding some empty glasses.

"Axel is to assist me with my experiments.." Vexen said softly, taking the empty glasses from Zexion and placing them in front of him.

Zexion shrugged, "Good luck.." he said before leaving again.

Axel jumped up slightly, "Hey! Who was the one that betrayed me?" he asked out loud, getting an annoyed glare from Vexen, "Go and find out, every chance I get to kick you out of here, I'll take."

Axel didn't let him say it twice..before Vexen knew it, Axel had left.

* * *

Axel appeared outside, on the balcony, Xemnas and Saïx were discussing something..Axel had rudely interupted them.

"What do you want?" Saïx asked, perfectly calm..what was it about this guy? He was always calm, even if someone else would've been pissed off.

Axel shrugged it off him and began speaking, "I was wondering who informed you about me and..the water suply.." now that he thought back of it, it _was _kinda embarresing.

"Larxene told us." Xemnas said, making a clear gesture that this was all he was going to say now.

Axel narrowed his eyes, "I..see.."

She wanted to make him angry? She wanted to play? Fine, she was going to have it her way..

* * *

_Yay! Another update:D_

_PS: You can now see when I'm going to update on my profile, I have info about all my stories up. :)_

_I've also decided what to do about the pairing problem. :D I'm not telling anything yet though, you'll just have to wait and see. _

_Anyways, please review! _


	6. Chapter 6: Author's note

_**Dear readers/reviewers,**_

I figured it was kinda annoying to have to keep checking my profile to find out if a story has been updated yet or not, if you didn't put it on your Story Alert.

I don't want to force anyone to put any of my stories on Story Alert, since I'm not _that _mean. :)

So, my profile has been updated, all info about my stories are up.

This info is up:

- All the titles of all the stories I've ever written.

- All completed stories have been listed seperately.

- All planned stories have been listed seperately.

- All stories that are in progress have been listed.

- Update dates are given for each story.

- Summary for each story is given.

- Every story has it's own Category.

My profile will be updated everytime a new chapter gets added for any story, or when I write a new story and/or Oneshot.

**PS:** _Keep checking for announcements too, I will sometimes type an announcement on my profile which might explain why I haven't updated a story yet._

Take care!

I hope this will make things easier for everyone. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph.

* * *

Larxene stood in front of her window, at first, she thought the view was amazing..but now, it looked kinda dull.._

She turned slightly when she heard a portal open behind her, she smirked, "Hello Axel."

"Hello Larxene." Axel said back, trying to sound as normal as possible..he couldn't let her find out about his plan.

"I spoke to Luxord.." Larxene turned around and an evil grin formed on her face, "How did it go?"

Axel smiled, "I am to help Vexen with his experiments."

"Oh, that's bad, for how long?"

"Until they decide I've learned my lesson."

Larxene started laughing, "Well, I'm sure you'll both enjoy the time you spend together!" she laughed even harder, just to think of it..if she would've kept her mouth shut, Axel wouldn't be in trouble, yup, she loved this!

"Well, you deserved it Axel, you made up all my precious water! And now you're paying the price..by helping Vexen!" she almost choked on her own laugh.

"Having fun?" Axel asked, slowly walking closer, "You _do _know I'm not letting you get away with this, right?"

Larxene stopped laughing, but was still smiling, "What?"

"You'll see, meet me in the lounge tommorow, unless you want me to throw Demyx at you." he smirked, "Yes Larxene, I was the one who told everyone about you and Demyx, and how Demyx defeated you without taking a single step."

Larxene gritted her teeth and her hands turned into fists, "You-"

"See you tommorow!" Axel smiled and waved before leaving.

* * *

Zexion was up until late at night, he was busy in the library, he had been searching for a book today.._searching _for a book, he didn't like to search, so he was busy placing all the books at their original spot again, before Larxene had messed everything up.

He sighed deeply, "Finally.."

"Zexion."

Zexion turned around, a huge man stood in front of him, "Lexaeus?" he wondered what Lexaeus wanted at this hour..

"Vexen wants to see you." Lexaeus said, looking around the library for a second, "You done here?"

"He couldn't come get me himself?" Zexion asked, sitting down in a chair, all this work really made him tired.

"He refused to leave Axel alone with his experiments."

"I see, thanks."

Just as quick as he came, Lexaeus left again..he never was the type that said more than he had to, Zexion loved this about him..Lexaeus would never disturb you like Larxene did, he never came to hide from something, or someone, like Demyx, and he never made foolish jokes, like Axel.

Sometimes, Zexion wished that Saïx would've been the last member to join, everyone that came after him was an ignorant fool.

He shrugged slightly, and then opened a portal that lead to Vexen's lab.

"You needed to see me?" Zexion asked as he entered the lab.

"Yes, I need you to speak with the Superior." Vexen said, he looked exhausted, "Axel is driving me crazy..I sent him away to go get something I don't even need, and the Superior refuses to listen to me."

Zexion shook his head slightly, "What makes you think _I _could get through to him?"

Vexen dropped down on his chair, "I don't know..I just want him gone.."

"He's _that_ bad?"

"He's horrible, he has absolutely _no _respect for his elders!"

Just as he said that, Axel stood in front of him, "Wow...this is awkward." he said when he saw Zexion and Vexen stare at him.

"It's late, go to bed." Vexen said, rubbing his temples.

Axel shrugged and left the room.

"Maybe you should work at night? When Axel sleeps. He can't bother you if he's asleep."

"Yeah, but who will watch my experiments when I'm asleep and _he's _awake?"

"..good point.."

* * *

Larxene played with a strand of hair before growing bored again, "I wonder.." she mumbled to herself as she stood up and teleported to the lounge.

Suprisingly, Axel wasn't there..the only ones who were there were Xigbar and Xaldin, who were having a conversation, and Demyx and Luxord, who were playing a cardgame at the round table.

Larxene grinned, this was the chance she had been waiting for!

She quickly opened another portal to Demyx' room.

"Idiot.." she whispered to herself when she saw Demyx' Sitar, left unprotected, anyone who wanted to, could easily do with it as they pleased.

She slowly reached out for it, she knew this wasn't the Sitar he used most, but he still loved this one..destroying it would surely make him sad..he might even cry!

It was a matter of seconds before the Sitar was completely destroyed, Larxene smiled proudly at what she had caused..this was payback for what he did to her the other day, throwing water at her and force her to leave before she could make even a small wound in his silky white skin.

Oh, she would've loved to see his blood taint his skin, he made her very angry by denying her that pleasure, and he was going to pay for it.

"Hmm.." she walked over to his nightstand and reached for a pen, she couldn't just cause this much chaos without leaving her signature, even if he came after her for revenge, she would easily defeat him, he was just lucky that time.

She frowned slightly at the pen, she caused all this..and she was going to write her name with a simple pen?

She shook her head and removed her left glove, she smirked slightly, ink wasn't going to do it, she was going to use her blood..maybe Demyx would even faint at the sight of blood!

Larxene bit her lip slightly as she ripped through the skin of her left hand with one single movement of her knife, she removed her right glove too and used her finger to write her name on his Sitar, the ink being her own blood.

She smirked slightly, this looked great! She picked her gloves up and opened a portal to her room.

* * *

Zexion sighed as he returned to the library, if he could, he would've probably helped Vexen, but what could _he _possibly do? He was a lower rank then Vexen.

"I really need some rest.." he told himself as he walked back to the table and reached for his book, but then, something caught his attention..a Dusk was waving something around, and it looked awfully familiar..

His eyes widened, "So that's where Larxene's book is.."

He shrugged slightly and walked away from the Dusk, towards the exit of the room, but then, he thought of something..Larxene's mood had been horrible lately because of that book, and it was annoying to say the least when she went through the entire library every day to find it..

Zexion turned around again, if there was a chance to stop Larxene's daily wraith, he was going to have to take it, right?

* * *

Xigbar leaned back in the couch, "You don't think it's a little bit harsh to leave him with Vexen?"

Xaldin shrugged, "I'm more concered about Vexen to be honest, he has already complained to the Superior.."

Xigbar laughed, "Yeah, it was kinda harsh to just dump Axel with him without asking anything first!" he sat back up and began cleaning one of his guns.

"Rules are rules, Axel did something wrong, and he deserves punishment for that." Xaldin stated calmly, he looked over at Demyx and Luxord, Demyx was losing so often, it wasn't even funny anymore.

"That's it!" Demyx called, throwing his cards to the table and leaving the room.

Luxord smiled, "Such a sore loser.." he slowly walked towards the door and left, he didn't feel the need to teleport anywhere, the room he was going to was really close anyway.

"How about we let him search for Number XIII? Marluxia was pretty upset when he had to go find Number XII..maybe that's a good punishment?" Xigbar asked, smiling slightly at the angry Demyx.

Xaldin shrugged, "We're not even sure if there will even _be _a Number XIII, let alone know when it will arrive.."

Xigbar sighed, "Yeah, you're right, but the thing we're doing now isn't working either, we'll have to think of something else."

Xaldin nodded, "I'll call for a meeting."

* * *

Larxene sighed a bit when she returned to her room, she really needed to sleep..she felt so tired..

She raised an eyebrow when she heard a knock on her door, _"Not Marluxia" _she whispered to herself, "What?" she asked before dropping down on her bed, god she was tired..

She was suprised to say the least when she noticed who had entered her room.

"Larxene, get up." Zexion said calmly.

"Leave me alone.." Larxene's voice was slightly muffled by her pillow.

"I have your book."

Larxene jumped up at those words, she ran up to him and grabbed the book..finally..she had it back...her life was complete again, for as far as it _could_ be complete..

She put it down on her nightstand and glared at Zexion, "Where did you find it?" she knew it! That bastard stole it from her to piss her off! Probably to chase her away from the library!

"A Dusk." he simply stated, "It's not the first time they take something."

Normally, Larxene wouldn't have believed this..but she was too tired to say anything else, "Oh.." she sat down on her bed, she was feeling really lightheaded.

Zexion shrugged, just as he was about to leave again, he noticed Larxene's hand.

"You're hurt." he said, staring at the open gash in her left hand, "How did you get that?"

Larxene looked down at her hand, he was right..it wasn't looking good, it was bleeding alot more than she remembered..

She couldn't tell him about Demyx' Sitar though, he could easily go to Xemnas and tell him everything, Demyx would say the same thing, and Xemnas would have to give her a punishment just for the sake of shutting Demyx up.

"Training accident." she lied, "It happens, even to the pro's.." she laid down on her bed and reached for her blanket, when she found out it was missing, she opened her eyes again.

"Give that back." she said sharply, a small wound like this wasn't going to cripple her.

"You can't sleep with that, it needs to be treated." Zexion said coldly, throwing her blanket over her chair, which was far away from where Larxene was now..

"Give me your hand." he said sharply, he was tired too, but whenever he wanted to sleep, things like this happened to the most annoying members, the kind of members that refused treatment.

"I can do it myself!"

"You'll only make it worse."

"..No I won't.."

"Do us both a favor, and just let me treat your hand, then we can both sleep."

All she could do was turn away, she had lost quite alot of blood, and she was still feeling lightheaded, standing up and fighting wasn't an option now, Zexion sat down beside her and took her hand, he opened a portal to his own room and took her with him, when they arrived there, he went through his closet and returned to her with some bandages and some other stuff.

"I'll have to use this to keep the wound from infecting, it will sting a bit, just so you know." he said softly as he began treating her wound, sadly, he was right about the stinging..

* * *

Demyx frowned slightly, why did he even bother? It wasn't like he was ever going to win from Luxord anyway..yet, everyone in the castle kept trying, it was a real challenge to take Luxord on..

He looked around his room for a second..something wasn't right..

And then he saw it! His Sitar was gone!

He jumped slightly before he ran to his closet, "Please let it be here.." he threw the door to the closet open, his mouth dropped open when he saw what had happened.

His Sitar was broken, not just broken, someone had done this..and that someone was Larxene, not only was that the first thing that went through his mind, her name was also written on the Sitar with some kind of red ink.

"Damn!" he sat down on his knees and took his Sitar..or..what was left of it, and frowned, "I should've seen it coming.."

He was really upset by this, leave it to Larxene to ruin your life only seconds before you go to sleep..

"Whoa!"

Demyx turned around, "What do you want, Axel?" he asked, putting his Sitar down again.

Axel blinked a few times before looking back at Demyx, "Larxene?"

Demyx nodded, "Who else?"

Axel grinned, "I guess we can't be mad at her, it's in her nature after all.."

"I'm not really mad.." he looked down again, he wasn't mad..he was sad..

"Maybe you'd like to join into my game?"

"Your game?"

"Yes, to let Larxene pay for what she did, and..help me get free from Vexen at the same time!" he laughed.

Demyx thought for a second, maybe this was a good idea..Larxene wanted to play? She was welcome to play their game.

"I'm listening.."

* * *

_Okay, I know I said I was going to update this tommorow on my profile..but Oathkeepera is going on a holiday soon, and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to her, since she was my first reviewer:D_

_And I wanted to say; Have fun!!_

_Also, I've decided on the pairings, yes, you heard me correctly..pairing**s**, I'm having two:)_

_I wanted to make this into a small, fun contest!_

_Whoever can guess who the pairings will be, gets a cookie and I'll write them a oneshot. :) This is also good for me, cause I like writing things. ;P_

_Anyways, tell me in a review who you think the pairings are, and I'll announce the winners in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph. _

* * *

Xigbar bit his lip slightly, it wasn't looking good..all he had was bad cards, and that nasty grin on Luxord's face didn't make him feel any better. 

"So.." he started, quickly breaking the silence, "How's it going?"

"You're stalling." Luxord said, his grin growing even larger, "How about you make a next move now?"

Xigbar scratched the back of his head, "I'm not stalling! I'm just curious!" he felt the sweat fall down from his forehead, he really didn't feel like losing 400 munny today..damn, why did he feel so confident today?! He should've never challenged Luxord.

"I'm good, now make your next move." Luxord said, leaning back in his chair, "Or are you ready to end this?"

Xigbar hung his head, he had lost..there goes his munny..

But then, Xaldin appeared next to him.

"Xigbar, come with me, the meeting's starting soon." he stated calmly before leaving again.

Xigbar grinned, "Aw..too bad!" he called as he put the cards in his pockets, "Guess we'll have to finish this later!" he quickly opened a portal and left aswel.

Luxord blinked, "Hey, you still have my cards!"

* * *

Larxene slowly opened her eyes, she was back in her room again. 

She sat up in her bed and scratched the back of her head, how did she get here? She didn't remember coming back here..all she remembered was that Zexion was treating her wound, and that he used a nasty thing that stung horribly, how did she manage to come back here?

She turned to look out of her window, this world never stopped suprising her, was it morning, or night? She couldn't tell..it was still dark outside..as always..

Larxene shrugged a bit before standing up and reaching for her cloak, she looked down at her hand for a moment, she had to admit it, Zexion knew how to treat an injury.

It took her a few seconds before she had her gloves and her cloak on again.

"Time to meet with that idiot." she whispered to herself, she _loved _to see what kind of silly plan Axel was plotting.

_"You'll see, meet me in the lounge tommorow, unless you want me to throw Demyx at you."_

Her hand yet again turned into a fist, she couldn't just refuse to meet him after he had insulted her like that, right?

She slowly opened a portal and arrived in the lounge, suprisingly, Axel wasn't there yet, Luxord was the only one there, he was sulking about something..

"I know he was losing..I just know..no one sweats like that when they are winning..no one.." he gathered the rest of his cards and walked past Larxene, apparantly he didn't notice her.

Larxene shrugged a bit before sitting down on a chair, that Axel sure had some nerve! Letting her wait like that!

* * *

Xigbar and Xaldin appeared in the meeting room, Xigbar looked around, "There's no one here yet." he stated, as if it wasn't deadly obvious yet. 

"I know, be patient." Xaldin said as he leaned back in his chair, "They'll be here soon enough."

Xigbar shrugged and leaned back in his chair aswel, he managed to keep quiet for a few minutes, but then, he couldn't stay silent anymore.

"What's the Superior doing anyway?" he asked.

"He has a meeting with Vexen." Xaldin started, "He keeps trying to convince the Superior to keep Axel away from him."

Xigbar sighed deeply, that could take hours!

"Oh.." he said, trying desperately to hide his annoyance.

* * *

Larxene tapped her fingers on the table, what was taking so long? 

"It's about time." Axel said as he entered the room, "You know how long I've waited here for you?" he asked as he dropped down on a chair, "Did you just wake up?"

Larxene shrugged, "Yeah..you didn't?"

"I woke up about 12 hours ago." Axel said, leaning over the table.

Larxen smirked, wow..12 hours? She probably slept through the day..anyone else would've felt bad for letting the other wait, Larxene didn't mind much though, she _was _kinda upset that she hadn't been able to see Axel's annoyed face while he was waiting for her.

"Anyway, I called you here for a reason.." Axel started, this was such a good idea! This was going to make Larxene pay for what she did, and free him from Vexen at the exact same time! Two in one, oh he was so smart, it amazed him sometimes.

"You're going to make sure that Saïx stays in his room tonight, he can't meet up with Xemnas." Axel said, leaning back in his chair, awaiting Larxene's responce.

Larxene shook her head, "And what exactly makes you think that I'd do that?"

"You're refusing?" Axel had already expected this.

"I didn't say that.." Larxene leaned over the table, "I just wanna know what you're up to."

"I want to keep Saïx away, so I can manipulate Xemnas into letting me off the hook."

Larxene smirked, "And why exactly do you want to keep Saïx away?"

"I can easily deal with the Superior when he's by himself, he's not that hard to break when he's alone, however, when Saïx is there, I have to deal with two people..and two is too much."

Larxene yawned, "And what's in it for me?"

Axel thought for a second, what could he possibly give her?

"I'll tell Xemnas that you _didn't _break Demyx' Sitar." he smirked, "It was you who did it, right?"

Larxene blinked, how did _he _know that? Was the rumour already going around the castle?

"I found out when I visited Demyx, shame on you Larxene, you almost made the poor boy cry." he said with a sarcastic tone.

He put up a serious face again, "So, are you in, or not?"

Larxene leaned back in her chair, "Why not?"

* * *

Lexaeus and Zexion stood in the library, "So he went to the Superior again?" Zexion asked. 

"Yes, he said he'll never stop trying, I think it has something to do with last night."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Last night?"

"After he sent Axel away, he finished one of his experiments, but Axel forgot something and came back..he thought Vexen's experiment was chocolate, and you can probably figure out the rest by yourself." Lexaeus said as he sat down on a chair.

"Ouch." Zexion sat down too, "That fool never stops to amaze me."

Lexaeus nodded, "Hey, you look tired." he noted.

"It got late last night."

"How come?"

"Larxene."

"Larxene?"

"Yes, she somehow managed the injure herself during training, I had to treat the wound."

"I see, how strange."

"What is?"

"She doesn't look like the type that would injure herself during training."

"I know, she's probably hiding something, but I can't say I really care."

Lexaeus nodded and stood up, "I have other matters to attend to now, I'll speak to you later."

Zexion nodded and reached for his book as Lexaeus left.

* * *

Larxene bit her lip slightly, why did she agree to this? It was impossible to keep Saïx away from Xemnas, he was really dedicated to his work. 

And if she failed, Axel would tell the Superior about Demyx' Sitar, Demyx would say the same, and she would get punished..getting punished didn't scare her too much, but after she heard what Axel's punishment was, she kinda hoped that _she _would never be punished.

Oh no! If she failed, and Axel and Demyx told Xemnas about the Sitar, maybe she would get the same punishment as Axel! What if she had to help Vexen with his experiments?

No..she couldn't let that happen, she had to keep Saïx in his room, no matter what!

* * *

Marluxia smiled happily, he had finally gotten his garden back the way it was, before Axel came to destroy it, he was still pissed off about that, but he decided to let Axel off the hook, after all..helping Vexen was punishment enough! 

He turned slightly when he heard a portal open behind him, "Yes?"

Luxord stepped through the portal, "Hey, you got the place cleaned up again, I see?" he slowly walked forward and stood beside Marluxia.

"Yes." Marluxia replied with a smile, "It wasn't easy, but I finally did it."

Luxord smiled, "Good." he looked around a bit and sighed, "You doing anything now?"

Marluxia turned around, "No, why?"

"I need someone to make a bet with about the meeting from this evening."

"What meeting?"

"The meeting that decides if Axel gets a different punishment or not."

"Oh, does Axel know?"

"No, Xigbar asked me to keep quiet, but I figured you wouldn't tell anyone anyway." Luxord glared at Marluxia, as if he wanted to ask 'Would you'?

"I see no reason to tell anyone." Marluxia said calmly, noticing the hint that Luxord gave him.

"Good, now about that bet.." Luxord started, "200 Munny that his punishment gets changed."

Marluxia smirked, "I dunno..this punishment is perfect, why would they want to change it?"

"How much are you willing to bet for that?" Luxord asked, very straight to the point.

"300 Munny."

Luxord smirked, "Alright then."

* * *

Axel smirked slightly, Larxene should be by Saïx' room by now, time to strike! 

He already opened a portal to Xemnas when a panting Demyx ran in.

Axel blinked, why didn't he just teleport here?

"Axel..it's horrible!" he called through his heavy panting.

Axel smirked, "I already know about your Sitar Demyx, go find someone else to whine against."

Demyx shook his head, "No no..! Look out of the window!"

Axel shrugged before walking over to the window, he looked through it and then turned back to Demyx, "And?"

"It's full moon!"

"Again, AND?"

"Did you send Larxene over to Saïx yet?"

"Yeah, and I have to hurry, cause there's a Superior that's desperately waiting for me."

"Man, you know Saïx goes completely beserk with a full moon, right?"

"Demyx, if you have something to say, say it."

"What if he does something to Larxene?"

Axel smirked slightly, "Aw, Demyx, are you worried about her?"

"N..No I'm not!"

Axel sat down on a chair, "It's good that you mention it.."

Demyx raised an eyebrow at Axel's strange behavior, "Axel?"

"Maybe we could make this even more interesting.."

* * *

_Whoa, writers block is back! Hello there, writers block! __Anyways, I still did my best to make this chapter good, I hope someone likes it. :(_

_AND: The first pairing has been quessed by: Final Passion and Oathkeepera!_

_Oathkeepera, your oneshot is already up, go to my profile and look for a story named 'Struggling' __That's yours. :D_

_Final Passion, please tell me in a review what kind of oneshot you want me to write, and which characters you want in it, kk?_

_So, the first pairing is LarxenexZexion, but what is the second? We already know that it isn't LarxenexAxel, hmm.._

_One hint, try re-reading the previous chapters, and take hints from there, don't try to look for hints in this chapter._

_That's all I can say:D I hope it helps!_

_Until the next update!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph. _

* * *

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, make it more interesting? What was Axel talking about this time? 

"You'll see." Axel said before opening a portal and leaving the room.

Demyx sighed, he could've expected an answer like that from Axel, but he was kinda curious now..what was Axel going to do?

"Hey Demyx!" Luxord walked towards the table and sat down on a chair, "How's it going?"

"Good.." Demyx said softly, he wasn't really paying attention, his mind was completely focused on Axel, and what he was planning to do.

Luxord shrugged, "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Axel just left."

Luxord nodded, "Oh." he stared at his cards for a moment, that Xigbar had some nerve, taking his cards like that, he just wanted to hide the fact that he was losing.

Demyx sighed, "Hey Luxord, have you ever seen Saïx when it's a full moon?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" Luxord raised an eyebrow, why was Demyx interested in Saïx all of a suddon?

"Uhh..nothing." Demyx said quickly.

"Yeah yeah.." Luxord knew Demyx was lying, but he didn't really care, it was none of his business anyway.

* * *

"He's driving me crazy!" Vexen called desperately, "He _ate _one of my experiments yesterday!" 

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "He _ate _it?"

"Exactly! He ate an experiment that I've been working on for the last three months! Now I can start all over again!"

Xemnas shrugged, "I see.."

Vexen sighed deeply, he hoped Xemnas would change Axel's punishment now.

"Well, I'll keep this in mind, now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

Vexen nodded and opened a portal back to his lab, he smiled happily when he saw that Axel wasn't there.

* * *

"Yo!" 

Marluxia slowly turned around, "What do _you _want?"

Axel shrugged and looked around the garden, "So you got it fixed huh?"

Marluxia gritted his teeth, Axel really had a deathwish..didn't he?

"Again, what do you want?"

Axel grinned, "I have some interesting news about Larxene."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Larxene did something to Demyx, right?"

Axel blinked, "How did you-"

"She said something about it the last time I saw her." Marluxia turned his back to Axel again and looked over his flowers.

Axel shrugged, "That's not the kind of news _I'm _talking about."

Marluxia decided to just ignore Axel, nothing good ever came out of his mouth anyway.

"Are you ignoring me?" Axel grinned again, "That's too bad..for Larxene."

Marluxia sighed, "Okay, fine, what is it?"

Axel crossed his arms, "Our sweet little Nymph is meeting with Saïx as we speak."

Marluxia shrugged, it was kinda weird that Larxene went to see Saïx, but still..it was her own business, "So?"

"It's a full moon, Saïx goes completely beserk when it's a full moon, and Larxene is probably in his room by now." Axel sighed and opened a portal back to the lounge, "Poor girl, all alone with someone who could easily do something horrible to her." he turned to look at Marluxia again, "Well, that's all, see ya!" he waved and walked through the portal.

Marluxia thought for a moment, could he trust Axel? It wouldn't be the first time that he lied.

He had it all figured out, Axel told him about Larxene, he would go to Saïx room to go get Larxene, only to find out that Larxene wasn't even there, and he'd have to deal with an angry Saïx.

Then again..what if Axel _did _tell the truth, and Larxene really went to see Saïx, someone needed to stop her.

Marluxia sighed and opened a portal.

* * *

"This'll be one hell of a show." Axel grinned when he entered the lounge. 

"Uh oh..Axel, what did you do?" Demyx stood up and gave him a worried look, he probably did something stupid again.

Axel sat down and leaned back in the chair, "I told flower boy about Larxene."

Luxord coughed slightly, he hoped that someone would tell him what was going on.

"Long story.." Demyx said, "But Axel, why did you tell Marluxia?"

Axel sat up and laughed, "Marluxia will have to go to Saïx' room too, to keep Larxene safe, this'll keep Saïx busy for a while, which means that I have more time to convince Xemnas."

Luxord shrugged, "What makes you think that he actually cares about her."

"He likes her, trust me on that." Axel smirked slightly, "She ripped up one of his flowers this week, while he was in the room.."

"So? What does that prove?" Demyx asked.

Axel sighed, "You are all hopeless."

"Hey!" Demyx called, clearly insulted.

"She hurt his flowers, and he didn't do anything about it."

"Ohh.." Luxord said.

Axel smiled, he slowly opened another portal.

"Well, I have a very important appointment with the Superior, see ya!" he stood up and walked through the portal.

* * *

Larxene paced through the hallway, she had to think of a way to keep Saïx from meeting with Xemnas..but what could she do? 

"Damn.." she whispered to herself, she never thought it would be _this _hard to think of a good plan..

She could ask him a very complicated question, then again, he'd probably tell her to wait until he got back from his meeting..

She could challenge him for a fight..that would surely keep him busy..

Yes, great idea!

Just as she was about to open the door, someone pulled her through a portal from behind.

Larxene blinked when she arrived in Marluxia's room, "What the-"

"Damnit, I hate it when Axel is right.." Marluxia said as he let go of her and sat down on his couch.

"Why the hell did you take me here?!" Larxene narrowed her eyes a bit, "I have things to do."

"Like getting yourself killed?" Marluxia grinned.

Larxene gave him a very insulted look, "Getting myself killed? How dare you insult me like that?!"

"It's not an insult.._no one _can survive Saïx when he's like this."

"Like what?"

Marluxia pointed out of the window, Larxene raised an eyebrow, "I...see."

"Now, how about a little 'thank you' for saving your life?" Marluxia stood up and smirked slightly, "I think I deserve it after risking my own life for you."

Larxene shrugged, "It's not like anyone asked you to! I would've been fine on my own."

"So you're not going to thank me?"

"No!"

Marluxia shrugged a bit before sitting down again, "Alright, have it your way.."

Larxene smiled, as if Marluxia was going to win from her!

She slowly walked towards the door, but when she tried to open it, it was stuck, she slowly turned around, "Oh, that's low Marluxia, locking me up like that, it's something I'd expect from Axel, but you?"

Marluxia chuckled slightly, "I wanna hear you say it."

"That's too bad!" Larxene laughed, "There's no way I'm giving you my Munny!"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, "Your Munny?"

"That's what you're after! Come on, don't deny it! When you say that you want me to 'thank you' you mean that you wan't my Munny, right?"

Marluxia smirked and stood up, he slowly walked closer to her.

"I can think of something else."

* * *

_The second pairing has been guessed by a 'Clever Little Sneak' to quote Xigbar, who gave two answers in one review. :P_

_Nah, don't worry about it bluemoonlightgirl, you were just smart! ;D_

_Anyways, tell me what kind of oneshot you want, and I'll add it as soon as possible. :)_

_For those who are wondering, the second pairing is: LarxenexMarluxia, The Dream Talker said something in her review which made alot of sense..I mean, he DID find her in the first place! XD_

_Anyways, please review, and I'll add the next Chapter as soon as possible!_

_BTW, Final Passion, your oneshot has been added, go to my profile and search for a story called 'Silence' Cause that's yours. :) I did my best to make the romance as light as possible, like you asked. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph. _

* * *

Axel grinned, he was so smart, some people would've just gathered all their courage, and face both Xemnas and Saïx, but not him, no, he was better than 'some people' 

He knocked on the door and waited, "Hello?" he called happily, "Anyone home?" he bent down a bit and looked throught the keyhole, "I see you!"

Xemnas sighed deeply before turning around, he pulled the door open and gave Axel an evil glare, "What do you want?"

Axel invited himself into the room and sat down on a chair, "I wanna talk about my punishment."

Xemnas shook his head, "I don't have time for this, Saïx can be here any minute, and then we'll start the meeting."

Axel had to fight his huge grin back, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be here soon, but in the meantime, hear me out, okay?" he smiled sweetly.

Xemnas sat down, "Fine, but when Saïx arrives, I'm gone."

"Which is now."

Axel's mouth dropped open, what was _he _doing here?! Oh my God, he had killed Larxene and Marluxia! Now that he had sent two fellow members to their grave, his punishment would be even greater!

"Saïx, h..hi..." Axel said nervously, "How's it going?" Saïx really looked pissed, maybe killing Larxene and flower boy wasn't enough, maybe he wanted more.

"Well.." Axel started as he slowly made his way to the door, "Bye!" he threw the door open and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

"What did you have in mind?" Larxene asked as she took a step back, he was onto something, she just knew it.. 

Marluxia smiled and bent down a bit to whisper something in her ear.

Larxene's eyes widened in shock after he was finished, "You want to do what?!"

Marluxia walked back to the couch and sat down, "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's not that..but.."

"But what?"

"How do you think we're gonna pull it off? You don't honestly think he'll just let us do it without putting up a fight?"

"That's why we wait..all we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?"

"An opportunity."

* * *

"He killed them!!" Axel shrieked as he fell into the lounge, "He killed them both!!" 

Demyx jumped up, "What?!"

Luxord raised an eyebrow, "Who killed who?" he wasn't suprised that someone had finally died, some of the fights that went on between some of the Organization members..he was suprised it took _this_ long for someone to die.

"Saïx! He killed them! He killed Larxene and flower boy!" Axel crawled underneath the table, "And now..he's coming after me.."

Luxord shook his head, "Axel, how can you be sure that they're dead? Did you see their corpses?"

Demyx went extremely pale, oh my God..he knew that Saïx went crazy with a full moon, but he never expected him to kill two of his fellow members..

"I didn't see them..but Saïx came to see Xemnas..right on time..even if they failed..surely they would've been able to at least keep him away for a few minutes..?" Axel whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Luxord asked.

"He'll find me if I don't.." he whispered again.

"Well, this is certainly interesting."

Everyone looked up at the person who just entered the room, "Hey Zexion." Luxord said calmly as he leaned back in his chair, "What is?"

Zexion stared at Axel for a moment, "Axel, have you finally lost your mind?"

Axel hushed him, "Quiet! Or he'll find me!"

Zexion rolled his eyes "Whose limits have you pushed this time?"

"Axel killed Larxene and Marluxia!" Demyx shrieked.

"I didn't kill them! Saïx did!" Axel called in a louder voice.

"You're the one who send them there, it's your fault!"

"Don't push your luck kid!"

Demyx sat back down and frowned, "Poor Larxene..poor Marluxia.."

Zexion chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?!" Axel asked.

"You really are a fool."

Demyx' lower lip trembled softly, he never knew he actually cared about those two, "Zexion?"

"They are very much alive." Zexion said as he sat down on the couch.

"They are?!" Demyx and Axel asked at the same time, "But, how do you know?" Demyx asked.

Axel chuckled, "He can 'smell' people!" he couldn't help but laugh at this.

"But..corpses have a scent too..right?" Demyx asked, a little confused about Axel's suddon outburst.

"A different one." Zexion said calmly, "If they had died, I would've known."

Demyx sighed deeply, "Thank God.."

"No!" Axel called.

"What?" Luxord finally looked up from his cards, what was his problem? Did he want them to die or something?

"He's gonna tell Xemnas!" Axel pointed an accusing finger at Zexion.

Zexion shrugged, "I see absolutely no reason to bother the Superior with your ridiculous little schemes."

Axel sighed, "Good.."

The room went silent for a moment, before Axel realised that Zexion had just insulted him and his evil plans.

"My _ridiculous little schemes_?"

* * *

Larxene grinned, "You never stop suprising me." 

Marluxia looked up at her from the couch, "Why?"

"I never expected someone like _you _to come up with a plan like this." she leaned against the door, "You've just gained some respect points." she joked.

"Aw, I'm so flattered!" Marluxia joked back before putting up his serious face again, "So you're in on it?"

Larxene smirked, "Sure."

There was a short silence before Larxene spoke up again, "But.."

Marluxia looked up again.

"The two of us, against the entire Organization? It's fine to be confident, but you have to be realistic too, there's no way the two of us can take on every single member of the Organization."

Marluxia grinned again, "As I said, we wait for an opportunity."

Larxene stood up straight again, "I guess you're right.."

Marluxia smiled and stood up, he slowly made his way to the door, he slowly pushed it open, "I knew I could count on you." he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

Larxene blinked, that was unexpected, there was no time to slap him in the face anymore though..he was already gone, she shrugged it off her and smirked, "Poor Organization, they'll be so suprised.."

But then, she thought of something! Wasn't she forgetting about something? Wasn't she supposed to do something before Marluxia brought her here?

"Damn, Axel!"

* * *

_I know..I know..this Chapter is pretty bad, no need to tell me. _

_Damn writers block came back, that's the reason why I haven't updated in a while too._

_Lets hope it's gone when I start writing up the next chapter.._

_Anyways, please review to see the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **_The New You_

**Summary: **_Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

* * *

"Damn..Axel, that bastard, I bet he's the one who sent Marluxia after me." her hand slowly turned into a fist, "If I get my hands on him.." she kicked the door to her bedroom open and slammed it behind her. 

Larxene sighed softly, she was really tired, she decided to go and face Axel tommorow, right now, it was time to rest, she took a few more steps and dropped herself down onto her bed.

She tossed and turned a few times until she found a right spot, it didn't take long until her eyelids closed and she drifted off into slumber.

* * *

_"Go on, you can do it." a blond haired man smiled, "Say it."_

_Arlene raised an eyebrow, "No."_

_"Saaay it." the man said again poking her nose with his finger._

_"Do that again and I'll break it off." she said softly as she reached for a twig and broke it in two, demonstrating what was going to happen to his finger._

_The man smirked and hugged her, "You wouldn't do that." he laughed softly._

_"I would.." Arlene blushed slightly, "Just..not to you."_

_"See? We're getting there, princess."_

--

_"Arlene!" a young boy wailed._

_"What?" Arlene looked up from her book, "What is it this time?"_

_"He...hit me again." the little boy sniffled as he pointed towards another boy that stood a few meters away._

_Arlene narrowed her eyes, "Did he now..?" a cruel smile crept over her face as she stood up and walked towards the boy._

_With one swift movement, she had the boy pinned to a tree, "Hello there!" the boy's face paled, "Didn't I warn you about something last time?" Arlene asked as she twisted his arm, "Didn't I tell you to leave my brother alone?"_

_"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was your brother, I swear!"_

_Arlene smiled innocently, "If you touch him one more time, I'm going to rip your arm off." she said, pulling his arm a little harder, "It'd be wise to memorize his face, you wouldn't want to hurt him again, would you?" The boy shook his head, "Good." she let him go again and walked back to her brother._

_"Thanks Arlene." he smiled at his sister, "I love you."_

_Arlene smile back and hugged her brother, "Love you too."_

--

_Arlene frowned as she drew a heart on her window, "Daddy...I miss you.." she whispered softly, "But I'm being strong, for mom..like I promised." _

_"Arlene, are you alright?" her mother asked sadly._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Arlene turned around with a cold look on her face, "You're the one who keeps crying and whining about how much you miss him, not me."_

_"You..don't miss him?" her mother asked, a tear rolling from her cheek._

_"Not at all, it's not like he was around much anyway."_

_"You know that wasn't his fault!" her mother sobbed._

_"Whatever, go cry somewhere else, you're ruining my silence."_

_Not a second later, the door slammed closed and her mother had left, Arlene looked back at her reflection in the window, and she noticed that a tear was falling off her cheek._

_"I promised I'd protect them...this is for their own good..right?" she rested her head against the window, "I hate you dad.." she sobbed softly, "You said you'd be here...for me."_

* * *

Larxene's eyes shot open, "Wha.." she slowly sat up and placed her hand at her chest, nothing, as always, she felt nothing, the only thing she felt was emptiness. 

"Arlene...was that..me?" she asked herself softly, "No..she can feel, she can't be me." she narrowed her eyes, "She can..feel."

With one movement, she threw the blankets off her and stood up from her bed, not bothering to put her cloak on, she needed to get her mind off of this.

A few minutes later, she was outside the castle, walking around, maybe some fresh air would help her think about something else.

She sat down on one of the steps that lead to the next floor, "Think about something else." she whispered to herself, finally, she smiled again, Axel, what better way to get your mind off of things then by bothering Axel, she needed to talk to him anyways.

"Larxene, what are you doing here?"

Larxene looked up, two glowing yellow eyes were staring at her, there was only one person with such eyes, and that Saïx.

"I couldn't sleep." she said calmly, what did he want from her anyway? Maybe he couldn't sleep either, and he decided to bother her.

"Try again." Saïx said as he walked past her, "The meeting will start early."

Larxene blinked, "What meeting?"

"You'll see." he said calmly as he continued to walk.

Larxene gritted her teeth, why couldn't he just tell her? This was really not making her mood any better.

"Fine." she mumbled as she stood up to walk to Axel's room.

* * *

"Xigbar, it's time you admit it." Luxord said as he put the cards down on the table. 

"Admit what?" Xigbar asked, reaching for his cards and holding them out in front of him, this time, he was going to beat him, he was sure of it!

"You were losing the other night, and you stole my cards so I wouldn't find out." Luxord smirked as he looked at his cards, this almost looked like cheating, he had all the good cards in his hands, this game was over before it had even started.

Xigbar paled, "How.."

Luxord smiled, "You were trying to fool the wrong guy." he held his hand up, "So how about you give me my munny now?"

Xigbar grinned, "How about I give you something else?"

Luxord thought for a second, "What did you have in mind? And it better be good, or else I'll still want my munny."

"Oh, it'll be good." Xigbar said slyly.

Luxord leaned over the table, "Continue."

"Number XIII was 'born' a few hours ago." Xigbar whispered, also leaning over the table, he had to make sure no one else found out yet, technically, he was supposed to keep his mouth shut and let Xemnas do the word, but hey..he could save his munny with this, and Luxord never told anyone else about anything they talked about anyway.

"Number XIII?" Luxord asked, scratching his chin, oh yes, this news was much better than munny, "Do you know where 'it' is?"

"Nope." Xigbar smiled, "If you let me win once, I'll tell you the rest."

Luxord chuckled, "You drive a hard bargain."

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders, "You can always say no..however, you won't find out about the rest."

"Great, you got me curious now, fine, tell me."

"Axel's punishment will change, he's in charge of finding Number XIII."

Luxord raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought that letting him help Vexen was quite a good punishment."

"Yeah, but Vexen had objections, and since he's a crazy scientist, we didn't want to make him mad." Xigbar laughed, "You'd be amazed about the freaky things he already created."

"You're afraid of him?" Luxord could hardly believe it, they were scared of Vexen? Sure, he could be freaky, but he never could've guessed that a guy like Xigbar would be scared of him.

Xigbar rolled his eyes, "Oh please, of course not, but the superior thought it was the best solution, besides, we doubt Axel will find him anytime soon anyway..he's not exactly a patient guy."

Luxord laughed, "Poor Axel, I'm sure he'll be sorry that he ever made fun of Marluxia."

Xigbar nodded, "Yeah, Marluxia has alot more patience than Axel, maybe Number XIII will be even more cruel than Larxene."

"Is that even possible?"

* * *

"Larxene, you're really alive!" Axel frowned, "Damn, why does Zexion always have to be right?" 

Larxene raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about Axel?"

Axel shrugged, "Never mind, it's not important."

"Okaay.." Larxene scratched the back of her head, "Man, he really lost it."

"What?"

"Nothing." Larxene leaned back in the chair, "So, why the hell did you sent Marluxia after me?" she asked as she glared at Axel.

Axel grinned, "So, he _did _go after you?"

"Yes, but why did you sent him after me?!" Larxene was really getting tired of this, he was just so damn annoying.

"I wanted to make things interesting." Axel said calmly, "How could I know the two of you were going to run of and..do whatever you did."

Larxene narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?"

Axel didn't answer, he simply shrugged and laid back on his bed.

"Anyway, how did it go with Xemnas?" Larxene asked as an evil smirk formed on her lips, "Did everything go as planned?"

"You should know, you're the one that didn't do her part." Axel replied.

"Not my fault that you're an idiot." Larxene said sharply, "If you hadn't sent Marluxia after me, everything would've gone as planned."

Axel opened his mouth to reply, but he thought of something better to annoy her.

"So, Larxene, what brings you here, in the middle of the night?" he asked innocently.

Larxene frowned, "I had a bad dream."

"Aw, poor little Larxene, what was it about?" Axel asked with a huge grin on his face, "Was it about Vexen? Cause we all know how much you like the guy."

"It was about Arlene." Larxene said, not really paying attention to what Axel said, great, now she was thinking about that dream again, stupid Axel.

"Arlene?" Axel crossed his arms and thought for a second, "Oh, your Other?"

"Seems that way." Larxene mumbled, "She was a little crybaby, who didn't know how to deal with her feelings."

Axel smirked, "At least she had them, can't say the same about you."

Larxene gritted her teeth, "Shut up Axel!"

"Don't be ashamed, none of us have feelings." Axel said calmly, "We all accepted that, but have _you _accepted that?"

Larxene fell silent and stared at the floor, "Don't tell me..you think you _can _feel?" Axel laughed, "Yeah, dream on Larxene."

Larxene bit her lip and summoned her knives, she quickly made her way to Axel and held one of her knives extremely close to his neck, "It'd be wise to shut up now." she hissed softly before storming out of the room.

* * *

Marluxia sighed as he walked down the stairs, laundry, how he hated it, sure he had to only bring it to the laundry room and wait until the washing machine was finished, the only problem was, the laundry room was in the basement, which meant he had to walk quite alot of stairs until he finally got there. 

He cussed to himself, he had planned to bring it down here this afternoon, but that thing with Larxene came up, now he had to _walk_, during the day, you were allowed to teleport yourself anywhere you wanted, but at night, it was forbidden to teleport, he had no idea why, probably because they wanted to keep everyone in the castle at night, and everyone was too lazy to walk anywhere.

No one dared to teleport at night, somehow, Saïx knew it when someone teleported at night, and he'd come after you, normally, this wouldn't be a problem, since he'd politely ask you to please go back to your room, but..you didn't want to annoy him when it was a full moon, things could get pretty nasty.

"Finally.." Marluxia whispered as he got to his destination, he slowly pushed the door open and walked towards the washing machines, he threw his clothes in and turned around to leave, until he heard a sound.

"Hello?" he turned the lights on and walked around a bit, trying to find out where the sound was coming from.

Finally, he heard where the sound was coming from, he quickly turned around, he was amazed by what he saw in a corner of the room.

A little blond haired girl sat in a dark corner of the room, she was using a white sheet to cover her body, she was trembling slightly, and it looked like she was about to cry, "Please don't hurt me." she whispered softly as a single tear fell from her eye.

Marluxia slowly made his way to the girl and kneeled down in front of her, "Do you remember your name?"

The girl looked down for a second, as if she was thinking very deeply about something.

Marluxia sighed and stood up again, she probably didn't remember.

"Naminé." she said softly.

"What?" Marluxia blinked, did she..remember her name?

"My name is Naminé."

* * *

_Wow, this chapter was pretty hard to write!_

_Then again, I didn't touch it in weeks, so that's not really a suprise, is it:P_

_Anyways, I hope it was at least somewhat good, if not, sorry, this is the best I could do now. :P I first have to get back into the story, and then hopefully the chapters will be better._

_Thanks to all the reviewers, you're the reason I keep this fic up, so keep reviewing! Oh, and any tips on how I can improve my writing, you can tell me, I won't get mad, cause you're helping me! _


	12. Chapter 12: Author's note

_**Dear readers/reviewers,**_

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been thinking about what to do with this story, and I need your help with it.

I was at a gaming site the other day, and a user there inspired me to do something different with my writing.

This said user would write a chapter each day, but at the end of each chapter we (the readers) were given a few option on what happened next, and each option had a different effect on the story.

_**Example (Taken from the story):**_

Sora defeats his enemy, but when he turns around, he sees that Tidus and Wakka are struggling to keep Yuna safe, Auron easily defeats his enemies, but more and more keep popping up and it seems he's getting tired, and on top of that, Kadaj and Loz are attacking Kairi.

End of Chapter ??

What should Sora do?

A) Help out Kairi

B) Help Tidus and Wakka

C) Help Auron

**_End of example_**

Of course, this was rushed, since this Author's note would be insanely large if I wrote down the entire chapter.

This fanfiction/game was alot of fun, since your decision effected the outcome of the story.

Now I was thinking to do that with this fanfic aswell, add options at the end of each chapter, so that _maybe_ it will be more fun for everyone who's reading this?

I'm not too sure about this though, since I'm not sure if people would like it, so please tell me in a review what I should do.

Go on with the story, or go on with the story but add the options at the end of each chapter so reviewers can have an effect on the outcome of the story?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

* * *

Unfortunately for the members of Organization XII, Saïx was right about the early meeting.

At four in the morning they were all called to the meeting room to attend the 'very important meeting' as Xigbar liked to call it.

Xemnas looked around to see if everyone was there, "Right, it seems everyone is here." he started, Larxene blinked and looked at the empty chair beside her, was Xemnas blind? Or did he just not care that Marluxia wasn't there?

"Um, Superior?" Larxene began, "Marluxia's not here." Axel began to chuckle, "Oops, missed one."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Number XII," Xemnas said before turning to Axel, "And I suggest you wipe that grin off your face, Number VIII," Axel immediatly did what he was told, "As I was saying, I have very important news, it seems Number XIII has been create-"

"Lets hope this one's nicer," Axel said as he grinned at Larxene, "Don't you agree, Larx?"

Larxene narrowed her eyes, just as she opened her mouth to speak, Xemnas held his hand up to get the attention back to him, "You two can fight over this later, much later, may I add."

"When was it created?" Demyx asked happily, he always liked it when new members were joining the Organization, they were usually pretty nice, aside from that last one.

"Perhaps the Superior would like to let us in on the details if we were to let him speak without interruptions." Zexion said, looking up at Axel and Demyx, while he outranked alot of people in the Organization, his chair was much lower than anyone else's, with the exception of Vexen and Lexaeus.

"Thank you, Zexion." Xemnas said, "Now, to answer your question Number IX, Number XIII was created about six hours ago, we are unsure of his whereabouts, we believe he is located in Twilight Town, but we are not completely sure, since we haven't gone to search yet."

"Well, go search then." Axel said, getting a little frustrated over the slow pace of this meeting.

"I'm glad to see you are so eager to go, Number VIII." Xemnas said with a smile, "You are an inspiration to us all." Xigbar snorted at that last sentence, looking down to see Axel's reaction.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked as he sat back up in his chair, he paled a bit when he saw Xigbar's head turn red as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"Well, _you _areassigned to go find Number XIII, of course." Xemnas said, the smile still visible on his face.

Finally, Xigbar couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and started laughing so hard that everyone in the room turned to look at him, on the other side of the room, another Nobody started laughing, this Nobody being Larxene, "Good luck Axel!" she laughed giving him a thumbs up, "Thanks for doing my job for me!"

"B..But isn't Larxene supposed to be searching for Number XIII?" Axel stuttered, completely oblivious to the laughter around him.

"Not anymore," Xemnas said, looking down at Axel, then at Vexen, "You will no longer work with Vexen in his lab."

"YES!!" Vexen exclaimed, looking at Lexaeus and Zexion, Lexaeus gave him a weak smile and Zexion merely gave him a nod.

"So..now I'm..searching for Number XIII?" Axel asked, thankful that he was finally rid of Vexen, "And it's in Twilight Town? _Where_ in Twilight Town exactly?" he smiled, this was gonna be easy.

"As I said, we are not sure of it's whereabouts, it may be there, it may not, you are to find that out."

Axel hung his head, "You gotta be kidding..you aren't even sure it's there? It could take days for me to find him.."

Xemnas shrugged, "Better get started then, you are all dismissed." everyone began to teleport away, aside from Axel, who continued to sulk, and Xigbar, who continued to laugh.

---

Soon, the entire lounge was full, apparantly most felt the need to discuss this last meeting with eachother, even Vexen and Lexaeus were there.

"Finally, I am rid of that fool!" Vexen said happily as he sat down on the couch, Lexaeus sat beside him and reached into his pocket to get one of his puzzles, "I am happy for you, Vexen." he commented as he started his puzzle.

"Yes.." Vexen seemed to be in some kind of trance, normally, he would've told Lexaeus that he was unable to experience emotions, and thus, unable to experience happiness, however, this time, he didn't even seem to notice what Lexaeus said.

"Wow! That's the first time I've seen Vexen like that!" Demyx cheered, "I'm sure Number XIII will bring alot of happiness to this castle!"

"Must I inform you that you are unable to experience happiness, due to your lacking heart?" Luxord asked, shuffling his cards.

Demyx continued to smile, "We have hearts too, Luxord." he said as he took his cards, Luxord rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak,

"Let the boy dream, Number X," Xaldin said, looking down at his cards, he scratched the back of his head, what the hell was he supposed to do with these? He never played a card game, "Right, I'm not playing this."

"Aw, but it's fun!" Demyx said with a smile, "I'll help you?"

Xaldin looked at Demyx for a second, was this boy even supposed to be in the Organization? The way he acted, it almost seemed like he had a heart.

He _acted _like he had a heart, it would never be more than a simple act so long as Kingdom Hearts was not completed.

"I wonder where Marluxia was during the meeting, and why the Superior thought nothing of it.." Lexaeus said as he finished yet another puzzle, he really needed to find a new one soon.

"Number XI does not interest me.." Vexen said, finally turning back to his old self.

"You're not curious?" Lexaeus asked.

"No." Vexen replied, looking around the room, "Where is Zexion?"

Lexaeus shrugged, "Probably at the library."

"Hmm..that's too bad," Vexen mumbled, "I needed him for my next experiment."

---

Unlike most others, Larxene had teleported back to her room, with some luck, she would be able to sleep now.

Did the others forget that it was nearly 5 in the morning?

She shrugged it off her and dropped herself down on her bed, she couldn't believe how tired she was, it took a few seconds before her eyes closed and she drifted off.

_"Arlene!"_

_"Hey Arlene!"_

_"Can you help me with this, Arlene?"_

_"Be nice to your brother!"_

_"I love you sis."_

_"Arlene? Arlene! Wake up! Can you hear me?!"_

Larxene eyes snapped open again, she gritted her teeth and sat up, "For fucks sake!!" she screamed as she summoned her knives and ripped her pillow apart, again, again she was dreaming of Arlene, why? Everyone else seemed to be able to sleep without any problems. Was she the only one who was having these dreams? Or did everyone else just get used to it?

She sighed softly as she looked down at her pillow, that was a good pillow, and while it had served a great purpose in releasing some anger, she regretted tearing it apart.

Larxene laid back down on her bed, she tossed and turned for a few minutes before sitting up again, she had to face it, she wasn't going to sleep tonight, she just needed to find something else to do.

Marluxia! How could she forget about that? He wasn't at the meeting today, why hadn't she thought of this before.

She quickly got up and grabbed her clothes, it took a few seconds before she had it all on again, she grinned as she walked to the door, this was a great way to kill some time.

And with that, she teleported to his room.

---

After some time, Axel finally arrived in Twilight Town.

Teleporting here had taken alot out of him, mostly because he was already tired from the long day.

He walked towards a bench and sat down, being here felt strange, he knew it was already past midnight, yet this place made it seem like it had just turned evening, then again, what did he expect from a place called 'Twilight Town'?

The whole town was empty, aside from a few stray cats that seemed to be stalking through the town, searching for a nice mouse or a small bird, how people could sleep while the sun was still up confused Axel, he could never sleep when the lights were on in the castle, but these people were probably used to the light by now, just like he was used to the darkness in his own world.

"I should get to work.." Axel yawned, he stood up and slowly began to wander through the town, looking for any sign of Number XIII, after a while, he stopped walking, what _was _he looking for? He had no idea what Number XIII looked like, how was he supposed to find it without knowing what it looked like?

Axel sighed, this was going to be a long night.

---

It didn't take long until Larxene arrived in the hallway that lead to Marluxia's room, she could've easily transported into his room, but while certain other Nobodies thought nothing of privacy, it was sacred to Larxene.

That, and she didn't want to walk in on something awkward.

She started walking through the hallway towards Marluxia room, finally, his room came in sight, but then, someone seemed to leave the room.

Saying that Larxene was suprised would be an understatement, she was completely at a loss of words when the Superior left Marluxia's room, what was he doing there? Was he scolding him for not being at the meeting?

Xemnas blinked when he saw Larxene, "Good evening, Number XII," he said, trying to hide his suprise, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Larxene continued to stare, she just couldn't grasp it, why was the Superior in Marluxia's room? During the meeting, he didn't seem angry at Marluxia for not being there, he had nothing important to discuss with Marluxia like he had with Saïx, and she knew for a fact that they weren't friends, what could it be?

Suddenly, her head started hurting, she placed a hand on her forehead, trying to ease the pain a bit.

_"Mommy! What's wrong with Arlene?!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Sis! Wake up!"_

_"Arlene!"_

_"Number XII!"_

"Number XII!" Xemnas called again, a stern look on his face, "What is it?"

Larxene blinked, "N..Nothing sir."

Xemnas sighed, "Go to bed." he said before opening a portal and stepping through.

Larxene waited until he was gone before she walked towards the wall and sat down, leaning against it, her head was still hurting, this was really getting out of hand, it was bad enough that she couldn't sleep because of this, but now, she even started hearing things when she was fully awake, she couldn't go on like this.

"Good evening."

Larxene looked up, it seemed like Luxord got tired of his game and decided to go to bed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he kneeled beside her.

Larxene nodded, "Yeah..I probably just need some rest.." she whispered softly, still suffering from her headache.

Luxord blinked in suprise, he didn't expect to get a normal answer out of the Nymph.

"Very well then, good night." he said as he stood up straight again and started walking towards his own room, at the end of the hallway.

"Night.." Larxene mumbled as she tried to stand up.

This really had to end soon.

* * *

_What should Larxene do next?_

A) Go see Marluxia

B) Ask Zexion for help

C) Go see how Axel is doing

D) Go to bed

_Okay, I know I usually ask for Reviews, but this time, I actually need them, or else I can't continue! XD_

_This is still just a test to see if people like this new way, if you like it, please say so, if you don't, say so too, I need honest opinions._

_If people like it, I'll continue this way, if they don't, I'll go back to the way it was._

_Simple, isn't it?_

_Until next time! Take care!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Author's note: **Looks like most votes went to B) Ask Zexion for help._

_I should also mention that from now on, you will have an influence on which pairing I'm gonna use aswell, since I thought it was a little weird that you guys have an influence on the story, but not the characters._

_However, I'm not gonna make it very obvious which option leads to which pairing, so prepare to be fooled sometimes. :)_

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

Larxene was sick of it, this had already gone on long enough, she couldn't enjoy tormenting someone when she, herself was tormented by something. 

Having decided what to do, Larxene teleported to the lounge, which was now pretty much empty, only Vexen, Lexaeus and Demyx were there.

Vexen and Lexaeus always stayed up this late, but Demyx usually went to bed sooner, it wasn't like him to still be here.

"Where's Zexion?" Larxene asked, doing her best to give Vexen the most evil, mean, horrible glare she could manage, however, seeing as the headache was still present, she couldn't manage to give him the death glare she had wanted to give him.

"Why? What do you need him for?" Vexen asked slyly, sitting up and smiling at her, Larxene didn't seem like her usual self, even the glare she threw at him wasn't as horrible as usual, "Having trouble sleeping?"

Larxene didn't respond, great, just what she needed, that idiot asking questions, this was _really _not her night, "That's none of your concern." she mumbled.

Vexen shrugged and got back into a more comfortable position, "Oh, but it is, _dearest_ Number XII.." this behavior was very intriguing, this change of attitude required further research, he reached in his pocket and got out a small notebook and a pen, "Now, what are you suffering from?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Like you care.."

"I don't care about you, I do, however, care about this change in attitude." Vexen mumbled as he started writing something down.

Demyx stood up, and without saying a word, left the room, this behavior caught Vexen's attention aswell, "How interesting.." he said, turning to another page and writing something down there, "This will keep me busy for a while.."

Lexaeus sighed and looked up at Larxene, "He's probably at the library." he answered, not saying a word too much, Larxene nodded and quickly teleported away before Vexen could ask another question.

Vexen blinked when he looked up again, "Where did she go?" his smirk was replaced by a frown, "She was such a great specimen too.."

---

Larxene silently walked into the library, it seemed like Lexaeus was right, there he was, reading a book.

She hesitated for a moment, was it really a good idea to tell Zexion about her problem? She hated it when people knew about her problems..

Then again, she had proven that she couldn't deal with this herself..

"Zexion." she called as she got closer to the table, Zexion jumped slightly when he heard a voice, he probably didn't expect anyone here at this time..

"Larxene," he replied, his voice making it clear that he was indeed suprised, "What can I do for you?"

Larxene casted her eyes to the floor, she wanted to ask it, but it was so hard to just ask someone for help, "I need your help.." she mumbled softly as she sat down on a chair across from Zexion.

"Help with what?" somehow, Larxene seemed different, she still hadn't insulted him, and she was already in here for at least a minute.

"I'm hearing voices," Larxene said still not looking at the Cloaked Schemer, "And I get terrible headaches before, or after hearing them."

"Hmm..." Zexion crossed his arms for a moment, "Do you sleep well?" he asked after a few seconds of thinking.

Larxene blinked, how did he know that?

"No, I keep having dreams about..Arlene." Larxene replied, her voice turning into a hiss when she mentioned the name of her Other, she despised Arlene.

"I see," Zexion said, standing up and walking towards the bookcases to find a new book, "It's nothing to worry about, all of us have had dreams about our Other's, they'll stop soon, most likely."

"So, you're saying I'll just have to put up with this?! And what do you mean 'most likely'?!" Larxene exclaimed, slamming her fists into the table, making Zexion flinch, "Can't you see I'm-!"

Zexion turned around when silence fell in the room, "Larxene?" he slowly walked towards her and bent slightly to see her face, her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip, so hard that a drop of blood dripped down onto the floor, "Larxene!" he called again, shaking her shoulders, this seemed to work, Larxene slowly opened her eyes again and stopped biting her poor lip.

"Can't you see I'm suffering?" she asked softly.

"What just happened?" Zexion asked, sounding confused for the first time in his entire existence.

"Like I said, I'm having really bad headaches." Larxene said, sitting down in her chair again, rubbing her temples.

Zexion scratched the back of his head, headaches? He had never heard any of the other members complain about headaches..

"When did you start having them?" he asked, sitting down in a chair next to her.

"At the same time the dreams began..I can't remember when it started..at first, it just seemed like a weird dream, but they got worse the other night..and that's the first time I heard about Arlene aswell."

"Right, lets go," Zexion said, standing up and giving Larxene a strange look when she didn't do the same, "What's wrong?"

"Go where?" Larxene asked, raising an eyebrow, what was he up to?

Zexion rolled his eyes, "To my room of course." a long silence followed from both sides, a long _awkward _silence.

"Your room?" Larxene asked in disbelief, "You know, you could at least _try _to sound subtle about something like that!"

Zexion shrugged, "Larxene, don't be so perverted, that's not what I was planning at all, I was planning to observe you while you sleep, so I can perhaps find an explanaition about this."

Another silence followed before Larxene spoke up.

"Oh.."

---

Marluxia sighed deeply as he left his room, tonight had been interesting to say the least, out of nowhere, a young girl had popped up, and she even remembered her name, at first, he thought this girl was Number XIII, however, Xemnas came to confirm that this was indeed _not _Number XIII, well..if she wasn't Number XIII, then who was she? Where did she come from? Why did she appear here out of all places?

He shrugged it off him and opened a portal to the kitchen, after this whole situation he had gotten quite hungry, luckily, the girl was no longer his concern, the Superior had left Naminé in Saïx' care, believing he was more capable of getting answers out of the young, scared child.

After thinking about it more, he actually started to feel sorry for her, Saïx did not care how old someone was or looked, if he needed answers, he'd get them, the good way or the hard way, that was up to you, he didn't care either way, so long as he got what he wanted.

Maybe that was the reason that Xemnas had made Saïx second in command, instead of Xigbar or Xaldin.

"Evening, Number XI.." Lexaeus said as he walked into the kitchen, it seemed like Marluxia wasn't the only one who was hungry.

Marluxia nodded, "Evening Number V."

"I cannot help but wonder..," Lexaeus started as he sat next to Marluxia, "What would be so important that you could just skip a meeting."

Marluxia shrugged, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell."

"I see." Lexaeus sat as he took a bite off his sandwich, that's what was so great about Lexaeus, he never asked too much, unlike Axel and Larxene, who demanded to know every little detail about every single situation, which made him wonder, why hadn't they come to interrogate him by now.

"Lexaeus," Marluxia started waiting until the man next to him gave him his full attention, "Do you by any chance know where Axel and Larxene are?"

Lexaeus nodded, "Number VIII's been sent away to retrieve Number XIII, as for Number XII, she went to visit Number VI." he said, taking another bite off his sandwich.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, "She went to visit Zexion?" Lexaeus nodded, "I wonder why.." Marluxia mumbled.

---

_"Arlene, I'm sick and tired of your behavior! What's with you lately?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Then..why are you acting so strange?"_

_"It's just you."_

_"It's because of dad..isn't it? You're sad, but you're trying to hide it, right?"_

_"Right mom, absolutely right, happy now?"_

_"I would be happy if you started showing some emotion! You haven't spoken a full sentence since he..."_

_"Thanks alot mom! You're really a sadist, aren't you?! Can't you just..leave me alone?!"_

_"Arlene..?"_

_"I promised him..I promised I'd stay strong!"_

_"Wh..What? Arlene, what are you saying?"_

_"He knew...he knew he was going to die out there...but he said it was worth it, so long as he could protect his family.."_

_"Did he say that?"_

_"No..he told me that he'd come back, but if something was to happen to him, I should look after both of you.."_

_"Arlene, I...I..."_

_"Forget it!"_

_"Arlene, wait!"_

Larxene's eyes snapped open, "Okay, that's it, I'm not doing this anymore." she said as she started rubbing her arms, she couldn't believe how cold it was, she was freezing here.

Zexion sighed and stood up from the chair that stood next to the bed, "Listen Larxene, I can't help you if you won't let me," he said, crossing his arms, "Now tell me, what's so horrible about those dreams that you refuse to have them?"

Larxene sat up and looked down at her hands, why was she so cold? She only felt this cold when Vexen was around, and..well..he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so it had to be something else.

"Larxene?"

She gritted her teeth and stood up, "Everything is horrible about them! I refuse to believe that unstable, stupid girl is my Other!"

Zexion sighed, "Larxene, we can't decide who our Other's are, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, well, you can forget about that!" Larxene spat back. Hey! This cold feeling wasn't so bad after all, it seemed it had replaced her headaches, which was a good thing.

"Well, my headaches are gone, I don't need you anymore." she said as she opened a portal and left the room.

But, her portal did not take her to the right place, instead of taking her to her room, it only took her halfway, on the staircase, "Great..." she cursed, now she had to walk all the way up these stairs! She probably didn't have enough energy due to her lack of sleep to teleport all the way back to her room.

At first, climbing the stairs didn't seem so bad, but after mere seconds, Larxene started to feel guilt, it was kinda rude of her to just leave the room like that, especially since Zexion had sacrificed his own time, that he could've used to sleep, to help her.

She stopped walking and thought about turning back to say sorry, but then, a shrill scream came from one of the rooms on the floor above her, it made Larxene jump, did she hear that correctly? Or was she just starting to imagine things again?

---

_What should Larxene do?_

A) Go to bed

B) Find out where the scream came from

C) Apologise to Zexion

D) Report to Xemnas

_Wow, looks like people like this way of storytelling._

_Well, that's the end of this chapter, I think I've found some new inspiration, since I had no problem writing this chapter up!_

_Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Author's note: **Looks like most votes went to B) Find out where the scream came from._

_PS: Thank you, Iris, for the cookies! That was really nice of you! _

* * *

Larxene stood completely still and did her best not to make any noise, after standing still for a few seconds, she shrugged and started climbing the stairs again, when she was stopped by another scream. 

She was definitely not imagining it.

Larxene thought for a moment, she really didn't care about anyone other than herself, and she couldn't care less about someone being tortured, but the scream didn't seem to come from one of her fellow Organization members, unless one of the guys had suddenly turned into a girl.

Curiousity got the best of her, and she found herself rushing up the stairs to the next floor, she walked through the hallways casually until she noticed which floor this was..

Only the _important _members had a room here, which meant Saïx' room was around here somewhere, if he caught her sneaking around here, she could get in deep trouble, but..she was so curious..she remembered a phrase she had once heard, '_Curiousity killed the cat_' she smirked slightly, '_But satisfaction brought it back_'

That was it, she was going to find out where the scream from, even if it meant risking her life.

"Hello?" she whispered softly, giving herself a weird look everytime she did it, knowing that the one she was searching for would never be able to hear her whisper.

Larxene let out a deep sigh after about ten minutes of searching, why did that stupid girl stop screaming? How was she supposed to find her now?

She turned around and started walking back to the stairs at the other end of the hallway, this had been a complete waste of time.

---

"You need my help?" Vexen asked, leaning against the wall in his lab, "And why would I help you?"

"It might be interesting for you too." Zexion replied, looking around the room, what the hell was that thing in the jar?!

No..wait..he didn't want to know.

"A failed heart."

"Hmm?" Zexion asked, turning his attention back to Vexen, Vexen rolled his eyes and nodded at the jar, "It's a failed heart."

Zexion blinked, "You've been creating hearts here?"

"Some time ago, before the Superior decided to create Kingdom Hearts, he told me to create a heart, sadly, all my creations failed.." Vexen said, a hint of venom in his voice, he hated it when he failed.

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Vexen." Zexion replied, trying to cheer Vexen up a bit, though the only reason he did this was because Vexen was useless to him in this state.

"You needed my help you said?" Vexen turned back to his experiment, "And you mentioned it was interesting? Spill it."

"Larxene came to see me tonight," at the mere mention of her name, Vexen turned around and smiled that disturbing smile of his.

"Go on." he knew it! He knew something was wrong with Larxene, he was never wrong about these things.

"It seems she started dreaming about her Other some time ago," Vexen's smile turned into a frown as he turned back to his experiment. What it was? No one knew, no one _wanted _to know.

"Is this a joke?" Vexen asked bitterly, "All of us have had these dreams, there's nothing interesting about it." turning to give Zexion a nasty glare, "Why do you bother me with this information?"

"There's more," Zexion said, ignoring Vexen's insults and glares, "She started having headaches right after having the dreams, she had one in my presence, they seem pretty nasty."

Vexen opened his mouth to give Zexion the _obvious _reasons for those headaches, when he found himself at a loss of words, this was the first time he had ever heard of it, his lips curled into a smile again, "Zexion."

"Yes?"

"If I had a heart, this would be the point where I'd tell you that I love you." he quickly made his way to the door and clapped his hands together, this was even better than he had expected! This was something even _he _couldn't explain!

---

Xemnas was silently writing a report when he heard his door open, who had the guts to disturb him? He calmed down a bit when he noticed it was Saïx who had entered the room.

"Any news?" he asked, writing down one final sentence before turning his full attention to Saïx, nodding towards a chair that stood in front of his desk.

Saïx bowed lightly before sitting down, "Nothing, she refuses to speak," Saïx felt himself get angry, this was the first Nobody in a long time that just wouldn't crack, even after threatening the child, she still kept her mouth shut.

Xemnas crossed his arms and sighed, "So we only have a name?" Saïx nodded and Xemnas sighed again, "I wonder why she won't speak..what is she hiding?"

"Perhaps, Number XIII will have some answers for us.." Saïx muttered under his breath.

"Why is that?" Xemnas asked.

"It seems Number XIII and Naminé were created around the same time..perhaps they are connected in some way."

"Then, maybe she knows where Number XIII is?" Xemnas asked hopefully.

Saïx shook his head, "I doubt she'll tell us.."

Xemnas gritted his teeth, "This child..is starting to become a nuisance.." he sat up straight again and stared deep into Saïx eyes, "Take care of it."

Saïx nodded and opened a portal back to his room, where Naminé was waiting.

---

"Help!!"

Larxene smiled wickedly at the voice. Finally! Now she knew where to go!

Without a second thought, she pulled the door to Saïx room open and jumped inside.

"Gotcha now!" she laughed harshly, however, she stopped laughing when she noticed who was in the room with her, Xigbar..what was he doing here?

"Kid's got some lungs.." Xigbar complained as he walked towards Larxene, "Silence her."

Larxene blinked, he wasn't even mad at her for being here?

Who was she kidding, this was Xigbar! He didn't care about anything, he just left it up to Xaldin and Saïx to deal with problems.

"Silence her?" Larxene repeated, this looked like a tricky situation, did he mean silence as in Kill? Or just make her stop screaming?

Xigbar grabbed her shoulders, "Last time I checked, you were a woman, let your motherly feelings out and silence that kid!"

Larxene pushed Xigbar back and glared at him, "Do I look like her mother?!"

At this, Xigbar smirked, "Well..." he started as he stepped aside and let Larxene see the child in the corner of the room, "..you do look alike."

Larxene blinked and stepped closer to the crying girl to get a better view of her, she rolled her eyes, "The blond hair doesn't say a thing, idiot."

"Hey hey! Show some respect towards your elders!" Xigbar laughed as he tried to imitate Vexen's voice.

"What are you doing to her anyways? She sounded pretty horrified." Larxene asked as she kneeled down in front of the child, Xigbar frowned, "I...asked her if she wanted to play a game.."

Larxene blinked and laughed cruelly, "Well, that explains alot! What would your reaction be, if a scary scarred man with an eyepatch asked you to _play a game_?"

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice..she seemed sad and I wanted to cheer her up a bit.." Xigbar mumbled, sending a death glare at Larxene's back.

"It seems like she doesn't want to be treated nicely."

Xigbar turned around casually, but Larxene was frozen on her spot, she was screwed now.

"What did the Superior say?" Xigbar asked as he stepped aside to let Saïx through, Saïx ignored him and simply stood in front of Naminé.

Larxene thought about running, maybe he hadn't noticed her yet?

"I will deal with you later." Saïx said, glancing down at Larxene, she sighed softly and nodded.

"Now, Naminé," Saïx started, "I have just received orders to kill you."

Larxene glanced up at Xigbar for a moment, but he simply shrugged, not knowing what Saïx' plan was either.

Saïx turned back to Xigbar and Larxene, "Leave." he said before turning back to the girl.

"But-!" Larxene objected, after spending so much time on finding this brat, she at least deserved the pleasure of seeing her die, right?

"You are in no position to object, Number XII, you are already in trouble, I suggest you don't make things worse for yourself." Saïx said, not bothering to turn around.

Xigbar grabbed Larxene's arm and dragged her out of the room, "Don't be a fool, Larxene." he hissed at her.

"Number II!" Saïx called after them, Xigbar turned back around, "Yes?"

"Take Number XII to the Superior."

Xigbar nodded and walked out of the room.

He waited patiently until the two had left his room, "Do you want to die, Naminé?" Saïx asked in the same soft voice as before, Naminé shook her head, "Then I suggest you start talking."

---

"You can't be serious.." Larxene complained, "You're actually going to report me?"

"I'm sorry Larxene, but I have no choice." Xigbar said as they appeared in front of the Superior's office.

"There you are!"

Both Xigbar and Larxene blinked in suprise, "Vexen?" Xigbar asked, "What brings you here?"

"I need Number XII." he said simply, "For an experiment, of course." he said to make sure no one would mistake his interest in Larxene for romance.

"An experiment?" Xigbar asked, looking down on Larxene, "What is he talking about? What kind of experiment?"

Vexen grinned, "Why, Larxene, haven't you told him?" Larxene blinked, what the hell was he talking about?

"Aww, you haven't.." Vexen laughed.

"Get serious Vexen." Xigbar was becoming irritated now, why did this guy always have that affect on him?

"About her terrible headaches of course," Vexen started, "It's quite strange, she's the first one to suffer from headaches."

Larxene gritted her teeth, Zexion, that rat! He had told Vexen about it! Oh, if he was here right now, she'd probably kill him on the spot.

"What's going on here?" Xemnas asked as he opened the door, couldn't a man get some rest?

Larxene took a step back, this was a nasty situation, Vexen demanded that she came with him, Xigbar asked her about the headaches, and Xemnas continued to ask what was going on, she had to do something..

She had to get out of this situation.

* * *

_What to do?_

A) Silence everyone and tell the truth

B) Think of a lie

C) Pretend to faint

D) Run away

_Yes, yes, I know what you must be thinking, 'WTF! Pretend to faint?! Who would do such a thing?' but believe me, it's as good a choice as the others, a__s you know, each choice leads to a different event._

_Until next time!_

_PS: Are any of you LarxenexVexen fans? Cause in this chapter I let Vexen say he wasn't interested in Larxene, and I wouldn't want to make any LarxenexVexen fan sad, so if you are a fan of this pairing, please say so, so I can add him to the list._

_PPS: You probably noticed that I update this pretty fast, but my vacation will end soon, so after my vacation ends, it will probably take longer until I update, just so you know._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Author's note: **Looks like most votes went to B) Think of a lie_

_Looks like you guys really love to choose B. xD_

_PS: Iris, thank you, yet again, for the cookies, and this time it's a statue? Of me? You're too sweet:)_

_Oathkeepera, don't worry, that was the plan. xD Thanks for the card, I did have a great summer! I hope you had too._

_And just cause you're one of my best reviewers, I'll make Larxene faint for you in one of the upcoming chapters._

* * *

"Okay, listen up!" Larxene called over the three Nobodies, "I..." now was the hard part, she had to think of a lie, and she had to think of it fast..however, it had to be a good lie, no, a _great _lie, since Vexen was here, and he wasn't fooled easily, he already had that look on his face. 

But then, something hit her! Something great! The best lie ever!

"I'm having my period."

Immediately, there was silence, not even Vexen spoke up.

"Your..period?" Xigbar asked, scratching the back of his head, "Um..."

Larxene would've grinned at this point, but she had to keep a straight face. She was so smart! No man would ever understand what it was like having a period!

"Yeah, it's horrible, I haven't slept in days because of it, and because I don't sleep, I get headaches, I guess Zexion forgot to mention that part." Larxene directed her attention at Vexen, "Sorry, but there's nothing special going on here."

"I don't believe you." Vexen said softly, a little unsure of what to do, again, Larxene wanted to smile, Vexen had actually helped her out now! Who would've guessed?

And so, Larxene put up her best play ever, her lip started trembling and she directed her eyes to the floor, "You don't understand..." she whispered softly, doing her best to sound even the slightest bit sad.

"No one here understands me!" she called, "Do you know what it's like? Being the only girl in the Organization?" everyone fell silent again, how were they supposed to know? They were guys, not girls.

"Larxene..." Xigbar began, still confused about the whole situation.

"Forget it!" Larxene called, she quickly turned around and ran away in a dramatic fasion, though of course not _too _dramatic, since that would blow her cover.

"Fools..." she whispered when she was sure no one could hear her, and with that, she ran up the stairs, and left three very confused Nobodies.

---

By now, the night was replaced by day again, and Axel had still not found Number XIII, no, he had fallen asleep _hours _ago.

"Um, sir?" a soft voice whispered, "Sir, are you alright?" Axel felt someone touch his shoulder, but he refused to get up, he was still way too tired.

"Hey! Are you nuts? Don't touch him! Who knows who it is?"

"Oh come on, gimme a break.."

"I actually think he's right on this one..that guy looks like bad news.."

"See? Told ya."

"Stop acting like babies and help me wake him!"

"No way!"

"Uh uh!"

A dramatic sigh followed, Axel was getting irritated now, couldn't they just leave him alone? Why were they talking about him as if he wasn't even there?

"Stop touching me already!" Axel growled as his eyes snapped open, making the three kids jump.

"See? Didn't we tell you? He's bad news!" the black haired boy whimpered, "What is he gonna do now?"

"Grow up Pence," the girl said, rolling her eyes and stepping a bit closer to Axel, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Axel muttered under his breath as he sat up, well...fine aside from that terrible pain in his back! That's what you get from sleeping on a wooden bench..

Axel took a moment to get a good look at the kids, there were two boys, one with blond hair and the other with black hair, and one girl, with brown hair, "Who are you?" Axel asked the kids.

"Who's asking?" the blond haired boy asked, stepping forward to stand next to the girl, "We haven't seen you before, where are you from?"

"Hayner! Don't be rude!" the girl hissed, hitting his shoulder, "I'm Olette, this is Hayner," she said, glaring at Hayner, "And Pence."

"Now tell us your name." Hayner said as he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't serious! If he tried to look intimidating, he was failing...horribly.

Axel stood up and wiped the dust off his coat, "Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he asked, grinning at Hayner, who put on a pout.

"Nice to meet you Mister Axel," Olette said with a smile, "Excuse Hayner, he's not used to strangers.."

Axel smiled, "At least one of you is polite," again, he gave Hayner a mean look, this kid was so easy to annoy.

Hayner gritted his teeth, "What was that?"

"Having a hearing problem, boy?" Axel asked, fighting his laughter back, "You should get help for that."

"Why are you here?" Pence suddenly spoke up.

"I'm searching for someone.." Axel mumbled as he walked away, looking around town.

"For a friend?" Olette asked.

Axel turned around for a moment, then turned back.

"That's right, a friend."

---

Larxene giggled softly as she ran up the stairs, those fools, they were so clueless..

She stopped running when she heard someone clap his hands.

"Great job!"

She quickly turned around, just a few steps away stood Marluxia with a smile on his face, "Looks like you still haven't lost your touch."

"Looks like you still sneak up on people.." Larxene huffed as she started walking again, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering how you were doing," Marluxia said as he caught up the her and now walked next to her, "Still suffering from headaches?"

Larxene froze, "How do you..?"

Marluxia laughed, "I overheard."

"You mean you were eavesdropping," Larxene hissed, narrowing her eyes at him, looks like she hadn't lost her ability to look scary either.

Marluxia shrugged, "What's the difference?" he leaned against the wall and smiled again, "So, are you?"

Larxene quickly walked past him again, "If you overheard the conversation, you'd know the answer."

"I know you were lying though, so how about you tell me the truth?"

Larxene laughed, "Don't take me for a fool Marluxia! The second I tell you anything is the second you run to the Superior to report me!"

"See, now _you're _the one who's taking _me _for a fool, why would I report the only person who knows what I plan to do with this Organization?"

Larxene bit her lip, he was right about that, he'd never report her in fear that she'd tell the Superior about his plan to overthrow the Organization.

"Now," Marluxia started, "Will you tell me?"

"No," Larxene said simply, "Not here, anyone can hear us here." that reminded her..someone might've overheard them when they were talking about taking over the Organization.

"That can be fixed," Marluxia said as he grabbed her arm and opened a portal.

---

"No!"

"What do you mean, _no_, haven't I informed you about what will happen if you refuse to speak?" Saïx asked in disbelief, why was she still refusing to tell everything? She knew her life could depend on it.

"It's because...I don't know..." Naminé whispered softly, "I don't know where he is.."

"Surely you must be able to sense him."

"Yes..but...I can only sense that he's in Twilight Town, I know nothing more than you do.." she slowly shifted her eyes to the floor again, why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this?

"Fine," Saïx started as he stood up, "I shall report this to the Superior, go to sleep for now."

"Can I?" Naminé asked hopefully, she was so tired, she really wanted to sleep now.

"I have enough information for now," Saïx mumbled as he opened a portal, but before stepping through, he turned to look at Naminé again.

"And don't try to escape, there are guards outside, and I'm afraid they do not have the intelligence to do anything but attack." Naminé widened her eyes in fear, "Just so you know." and with that said, he walked through his portal.

And then, there was silence, Naminé fearfully looked at the door, what if those guards came in here? What if they attacked her? She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Someone...anyone...please help me..." she whimpered softly.

---

"Ahh...just let me go to bed!" Larxene exclaimed as they appeared in Marluxia's room, "Can't you see I'm tired? What time is it?" she asked, looking around the room for a clock, she sighed heavily when she couldn't find one.

"You still haven't answered me." Marluxia walked over to his couch and sat down.

"Fine, no, I'm not having headaches anymore, can I go now?" she whined as she started kicking the door, not realising that it was open, which proved, yet again, that she desperately needed her rest.

"Please stop hurting my door, what has it ever done to you?" Marluxia asked as he walked up to her again, Larxene gave him an evil sneer and continued to kick the door.

"How was Zexion doing by the way?"

Larxene stopped her attack for a moment and turned around, "Are you stalking me?"

Marluxia smiled, "No, Lexaeus told me, he said you asked about Zexion, and that you seemed _different_."

Larxene looked down at the floor, this was really starting to get annoying, all these questions...questions she didn't have an answer to..

He slowly lifted her chin up, "Did it by any chance have something to do with those headaches? Or was it something else that you needed to discuss?"

Goddamnit! What did a girl have to do to get some well deserved rest? It was clear that Marluxia wasn't going to let her go without getting an answer, but giving him an answer would only lead to more questions, which she _really _didn't want to answer.

She had to get rid of him..but how?

* * *

_What's the best way to get rid of Marluxia?_

A) Just answer the question and hope that he won't ask anything after that

B) Kiss him

C) Slap him

D) Tell him Zexion is a much better man than he is, and hope you hurt his feelings

_Now's your chance Marluxia fans! Grab it! And for the ones who don't like this pairing, this is your chance too!_

_I should mention that one of these options is a nasty trick I thought of..but...which one is it?_

_Muahahahaha!!_

_Ahem...until next time._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Author's note: **B Again? I should have known. :P_

_Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great! _

* * *

Larxene tilted her head slightly as she thought about what to do next, apparently, Marluxia got tired of waiting, "What's wrong?" 

"Hmm?" Larxene asked absently, "Oh nothing..." she grinned slightly, she finally made up her mind about what to do.

"Just thinking.." she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Marluxia slowly raised an eyebrow, looks like this _was _the best option! He was already affected by it!

"About what?" he asked suspiciously, what was she up to this time? She was probably trying to mess with his head, like she had with Xigbar, Xemnas and Vexen, too bad for her that Marluxia wasn't fooled so easily.

"About you," she slowly brought her face closer to his', trying her hardest not to laugh as his body tensed up a bit, "Or should I say.._us.._?" she breathed against his lips.

"Larxene, what's wrong with y-"

Larxene quickly placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh, don't speak, I need your mouth for something else." without saying another word, she placed her lips on his own, silencing him completely.

It didn't take long before Marluxia wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss with his tongue, it suprised Larxene a bit, though not in a bad way, she didn't expect him to respond to the kiss, but she was kinda glad that he did, he wasn't a bad kisser, and she actually started enjoying it.

No, she couldn't think like that, she wasn't kissing him for pleasure, she couldn't feel pleasure..this was just the memory of the feeling, this was just a scheme to get out of the room without answering anything.

Larxene slowly pulled away and smiled sweetly at him, "I'm off to bed now..," she quickly turned towards the door and opened it, "Perhaps we'll finish what we started after I regain my energy." and with that, she walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

A few seconds passed by and Marluxia didn't do anything but stare at the closed door, his mind was still trying to figure out what just happened..it all happened so fast, but then, he realised it.

"..." he slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

"She tricked me!"

---

"Can we help?" Olette asked with a smile, "Just tell us what he looks like, and we'll search." both Pence and Hayner glared at her.

"I don't know what he looks like..in fact, I'm not even sure it's a _he_.." Axel mumbled as he looked around again, this was ridiculous, how was he supposed to find someone without knowing what they looked like? For all he knew, Number XIII could be one of these kids.

"Maybe he isn't looking for _his_ friend, maybe he's searching for anybody who's willing to _be_ his friend!" Hayner laughed harshly, this time, Olette _and _Pence were glaring at him, he looked down to the ground and decided to just shut up now, before Olette killed him.

"Yeah, whatever kid.." Axel said as he started walking off, he should probably search in dark places, like shadows or something.."Are there any dark places around here? Like sewers or dark alleys or those kind of things?"

Hayner opened his mouth to speak again, but Pence shook his head and pointed at Olette, Hayner nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Um..well..." Olette walked past him and thought for a second, "Yeah, there's a sewer up ahead.." she turned around and tilted her head slightly, "But..what do you wanna do there?"

Axel nodded a thanks at the young girl and simply walked past her without answering the question, he could only hope that there was someone in the sewer, or else he'd be back where he started..

"Hey, that's rude!" Hayner called after him.

Olette shrugged, "Forget it, it's none of our business anyway.."

A long silence followed before Hayner spoke up, "Anyone up for some sea-salt icecream?" Pence and Olette smiled and nodded, and with that, the three friends ran off.

---

"Zexion, did you lie to me?" Vexen asked as he appeared in the library.

Zexion looked up from his book and shrugged, "Hello to you too, Vexen," he closed his book and rested his head in his right hand, "Whatever happened to greetings?"

"I don't care about greetings! So did you, or did you not lie to me?" he grabbed a chair and sat down staring deep into Zexion's eyes, the other Nobody didn't seem impressed though.

"About?" Zexion asked as he rolled his eyes.

"About Larxene, she says she's having her period and that that's the reason why she's suffering from headaches." he narrowed his eyes a bit when Zexion chuckled softly.

"You actually fell for that?"

"What?!"

"She fooled you, you should know by now that Larxene fools everyone." Zexion stood up and picked up his book, "No, I did not lie to you, Larxene however..." he slowly trailed off.

"She tricked me?" Vexen asked in disbelief. He knew it! He knew she was lying! But she made him doubt about it, he had to admit that she was a great actress.

"It happens, she tricked all of us at least once," Zexion said with a sigh, "Don't worry too much about it."

"Worry about it?" Vexen laughed, "Why would I be worried about it?" he grabbed his notebook and began writing something down.

Zexion raised an eyebrow and considered asking Vexen what he meant, but decided against it, Vexen probably wasn't going to give him a clear answer anyway, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Me? Oh no, not me Zexion, you," Vexen stood up aswell and placed his notebook back in his pocket.

"Me?" Zexion asked with a dull voice, "What do you want me to do?"

"Retrieve information of course, she already came to visit you once, she's bound to be back soon, you can gather information and pass it onto me."

"Why won't you do it yourself?"

Vexen rolled his eyes at Zexion's ignorance, "Because she hates me, and she already lied to me once."

Zexion shrugged and opened a portal to his room, "I believe in privacy, so no, I won't help you." he turned around and walked through the portal.

Vexen sneered and opened his own portal, "Fine, I'll find someone else.."

---

Demyx blinked when he saw Larxene walk past him, heading to her room, "Larxene? Where are you going? Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

Larxene waved him off as she continued to walk, but, as she passed a window, she stopped.

"Larxene?"

She placed a hand on her forehead, they were back, the headaches were back..but this time, they seemed to be worse, _alot _worse.

_"Arlene! Wake up! Come on sweety, answer me!"_

_"Mommy, I'm scared!"_

_"Someone, please, help!"_

Larxene frantically turned around, the voices..they were coming from everywhere, as if people had surrounded her and were now talking to her.

_"What's...that..?"_

"Larxene, what's wrong?"

_"Arlene..?"_

_"No, don't go near it!"_

Suddenly, the whole hallway went dark around her, Demyx disappeared, the doors disappeared, _everything _disappeared.

In the distance, there was a small yellow light, it looked very small, and something told Larxene to not go near it, but on the other hand, it seemed to be beckoning her towards it

It could be the one thing that would make her normall again, but it could also be something dangerous, then again, Larxene could probably defeat whatever it was.

She took a step closer.

_"Ar..lene..."_

She quickly stopped again, what if this was going to mess her up even more? What if it would trap her in this strange place forever?

"What should I do..?"

* * *

_Heey! Larxene already asked the question for me! How nice of her!_

A) Go towards the light

B) Run away from the light

C) Speak to the light

D) Do nothing

_Yeah, this chapter isn't as good as the previous one..you can blame school for that, I had a long week and I'm really tired.._

_I still hope you enjoyed it though, and hey, not every chapter can be great, right? Right?! Hehe, just kidding._

_Until next time!_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Author's note: **Hey! A different choice this time:D Okay, you've chosen: _C) Speak to the light

_Okay, I'll just confess it...my friend wrote this chapter...I know what you're thinking, 'God what a lazy person!' But..I couldn't think of anything, so my friend decided to help me._

_Warning...my friend likes humor...and cliffhangers...and Larxel...I guess that's a good thing for the Larxel lovers.._

* * *

"Um..hello?" Larxene slowly stepped forward, it didn't seem like it was going to respond..not really a suprise, when was the last time she had seen a light respond to someone? 

She sighed and sat down, there was no point in walking around anyway, all she could see was darkness, and while she was familiar with darkness, it was still kinda scary.

"When was the last time I kicked Axel's ass?" she questioned herself, "It's been a while..hasn't it?" she kept staring at the light, it just seemed to float there, doing nothing, she quickly grew bored of the view and laid down on the ground, "And I'm talking to myself..." she mumbled to herself.

"Funny...this is the first time I'm actually having an intelligent conversation..."

_"You can't be serious! What the hell did you do this time?!"_

_"N-Nothing, I swear, one moment she was standing, the next, BAM!"_

_"Yeah, and we all know people just drop down randomly without a reason, you moron.."_

_"Hey! That's not nice!"_

_"I'M not nice? You just did something horrible to my specimen! And I'M not nice??"_

_"Specimen..?"_

_"Yes!"_

Larxene sat up and looked around, where were those voices coming from? From the right..? The left? Above? She couldn't make it out.

"Specimen?" she whispered for a moment before rolling her eyes, of course..she passes out and whose there? Vexen.

_"Hey! Did she just talk?"_

_"No, that's just a little voice in your head...of course she talked! You have ears, don't you?"_

A smirk appeared on Larxene's face, so they could hear her huh?

"Vexen loves my pink panties!" she laughed, maybe it wasn't so bad to be here after all? She could mess with people without getting into a fight.

Though she LOVED those fights aswell..

_"Vexen..you like pink panties?"_

_"Of course not!!"_

_"Then why..?"_

_"Because she's a bitch, even if she's unconsious!"_

Larxene giggled softly, this was even more fun than making fun of people in the real world!

"Demyx loves Zexion!"

_"Ohh...not laughing now, are you?"_

_"What is she talking about?!"_

_"Yeah, sure, she must be lying..."_

_"You're one to talk! Panty boy!"_

_"Hey, show some respect for your elders, dammit!"_

This was so much fun! She could go on forever like this!

She turned around slightly when something caught her eye..

"What the-"

---

"Damn..." cursed Axel as he made his way through the sewer, this place was so disgusting...Number XIII was a very cruel nobody to hide in such a...horrible place..

His mood didn't get better when his foot hit a rat's corpse, he frowned deeply and shoved the corpse away with his foot, "Okay, I know you're in here! Get the hell out before I come to get you!"

There was a short silence before a voice came from deep within the sewer, "Forget it! You creep!"

Axel gritted his teeth and began to walk again, at a quicker pace this time, "You asked for it!" he called at what seemed to be Number XIII.

His frown was replaced by a smile when he heard footsteps in the water, he quickly began to run after the footsteps, he stopped when he reached the end of the sewer..the only dry part in the whole damn thing, there were only a few trashcans and some garbagebags here, which made him wonder...did the people in Twilight Town ALWAYS walk through an entire sewer to get rid of their junk?

"End of the road!" Axel laughed as he crossed his arms, "Seems like you're not so smart, kid."

No responce, not that it would be wise to give away your hiding place by giving a cocky responce though..

"Come on, lets just make it easier on both of us, you come out, I take you back to the world that never was, you put on one of those cool cloaks, I go to bed, Xemnas introduces you to the gang, and everyone's happy? How does that sound?" Axel asked hopefully.

Again, no responce, it would be a good idea to search the room, but if he did that, the entrance and exit to this room would be left unguarded, with his luck, that kid would escape again.

"Fine, be that way," Axel sneered, "I should inform you that I'm really...REALLY annoyed right now, so if you try anything, you can bet your ass that I'll hurt you really badly."

This was, of course, not a good thing to say, because the boy, that was already scared to death by a scary looking man that wanted to take him to a world that didn't exist, was now even more scared because that same man admitted that he wanted to hurt him.

Nope, he wasn't going to get out of his hiding.

Axel took a few steps to the left and leaned against the wall, hoping that this would all be over soon.

---

"I wonder how that guy's doing.." Olette mumbled as she rested against the wall, "You think he found his friend?"

"Probably not.." Hayner said, "He didn't even know what his friend looked like, nice friend he is.."

"But that is kinda strange, isn't it?" Pence asked as he handed two seasalt-icecreams to his friends, "Who wouldn't know what their friends look like?"

"Maybe he lost his memory? And is now searching for a friend from the past?" Olette asked as she took her icecream.

Hayner rolled his eyes, "I bet he's just a freaky guy that's out to kill someone..don't you think he looked a little strange?"

Olette glared at him, "Oh come on, you really believe he's a killer?"

Hayner returned the glare, "You really believe that stupid theory of yours?"

Olette opened her mouth to respond, but Pence spoke up before she could, "Guys, are we really gonna fight over someone we don't even know?"

Hayner smiled, "You're right Pence, lets not ruin this day by talking about Olette's crush." Pence shook his head and prepared himself for the upcoming war.

"My what?!" Olette screamed, nearly dropping her icecream, "I don't like him!"

Hayner smirked, "Why are you protecting him like that then?"

"Because I'm not a mean person that only believes in bad things!"

"Oh yeah? Well whenever _I_ do something wrong, you seem to have no trouble believing in bad things!"

Pence sighed deeply and began walking towards their usual spot, he turned around to glance at his two friends, "Just like an old married couple.." he whispered to himself.

"What?!" called the two friends, it seemed like there was nothing wrong with their ears..

"Hey, who's that?" Pence asked as a boy ran past him.

---

Before she could say anything else, other lights appeared, they were everywhere, and they were all coming closer.

"What's.." Larxene took a step back, but it was no use, they were behind her aswell, there was no escape now.

"This...I remember this..." she said softly, she could remember catching a glimpse of this exact same scene before Arlene was turned into a Heartless, and Larxene was created.

She smiled a bit, "This is old you know? I already remember this, come with something new for a change.." she quickly regretted saying that, as all the lights now jumped at her, when they came close enough, she could really make out what they were; The eyes of thousands of Heartless...

_"Mom!! Help!"_

Slowly but surely, everything turned black again, even the lights seemed to dissapear.

_"No...this...this is not the way I...I..."_

For a few moments, there was silence, complete and utter silence, Larxene couldn't even hear herself breath, she closed her eyes and frowned, it all felt so real, as if she went back in time.

_"I'm so sorry-"_

"-daddy..."

* * *

_lol, okay, as I said, my friend wrote this chapter, and she gave me a really weird set of choices, she said I needed to add more romance. (Rolls eyes)_

_(Sigh) Okay..._

_Where is Larxene now?_

_A) Still in the Darkness_

_B) Back in the hallway_

_C) In Vexen's lab_

_D) In Demyx' room_

_OMG...they look even dumber here! XD _

_Oh yeah, before I forget._

_I got a message some time ago, from someone who wanted to know what would've happened if a different choice was picked._

_AKA, people chose B, what would've been the outcome of the next chapter if A, C, or D had been chosen?_

_Does anyone else want to know this? Should I make a special chapter where I give the outcome of all the choices you could've made?_

_Cause if more people want that, I'll just post it here, if not, I'll just message it to the guy that wanted to know. _

_Let me know, kay? Until the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to write it myself, lol._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Chapter written by: **Mayu! (Read profile for more info please!)_

_**Author's note: **Why, hello there! This is Mayu, for those that didn't read my/our profile, I'm the Author's friend. Ya know! The one who wrote the last chapter._

_Anyway, this is a shared account now, read profile for more info._

_Soooo, y'all picked _D) in Demyx's room_, aww, cuteness!_

_Here's a few notes to some reviewers; _schoolgirl-cheesesculpture, _Amakura (lol) promises to send you by message, when the writing abilities return. (lol again)_

Blubber Nuggets, _Muahaha! Cry for rape? Silly you! Well...considering I wrote the last chapter, you're probably right. And there was a Larxel, but Amakura edited it out because 'it didn't fit in the story, and the reviewers got to choose which pairing there's gonna be, not you(me)!' ...sad huh? And it was such a good, sweet, hot Larxel too. :D You don't know what you missed! Zexion? Who knows? Maybe never! Muahahaha!!! _

_Before I go on with this chapter, I'd like to thank all the reviewers of the last chapter! Thank you!! Cookies for you:D _

* * *

"Why does this not suprise me?" sighed Marluxia, who was currently standing in Demyx' room, along with Demyx and Vexen, the latter was rather busy writing down several notes in his notebook. 

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Demyx cried again. Why did these things always happen to him? Now it wasn't just Vexen that was mad at him, Marluxia had joined the club. Though Vexen didn't seem too mad anymore.

"Relax," said Marluxia as he padded Demyx on the shoulder, "She's been acting weird for a while, it's not your fault."

Demyx sighed in relief, now there was at least _someone_ that believed in his innocence.

"-daddy..." mumbled Larxene softly, drawing all the attention to her.

Vexen sat down on the bed next to her and began writing again, there was a huge smile on his face again, "This is most interesting.." he muttered happily to himself.

"Daddy?" asked Marluxia, this was getting more confusing by the minute. Demyx looked at Vexen and bit his lip, "Are you sure you should sit there? I mean...what if-"

Vexen rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Suddenly, Larxene started moving again, everyone took a step closer, and Vexen was pretty much right in front of her now, he had to see everything if he wanted a detailed report.

"Get the hell _OFF_!!" yelled the still sleeping Larxene, as she started kicking whatever was in front of her, unfortunately for Vexen, this was his face. The kick sent him flying through the room. Demyx gasped and walked over to him, "Vexen, are you alright?" he asked. Marluxia could barely keep his laugh in.

Now, it was poor old Vexen that was knocked out cold. That's what you get for being in Larxene's face.

"Vexen?" Demyx asked again as he shoved him a bit with his foot, "Hello?" Marluxia stepped beside Demyx and stared at Vexen's unconsious body, "You know, we cou-"

"I don't wanna know.." sighed Demyx.

A short silence followed where Demyx was staring at Marluxia, and Marluxia seemed to really enjoy his own thoughts, with a huge grin on his face. A loud scream broke the silence, Marluxia jumped slightly at the sudden scream, Demyx simply turned towards the bed.

Larxene was sitting up in the bed, with a very dangerous look on her face, "What the hell am I doing in Demyx' room?!"

---

"I win...sucker..." mumbled Axel as he slowly opened his eyes again, at first, he just closed them again with the intent to go on with his dream. That was...until he found out he had fallen asleep!

"Shit!!" screamed Axel, he quickly ran into the room and looked behind the trashcans, carbagebags and all the other crap that was lying there.

He sanked down to his knees. How could this happen? He had him! He had him right where he wanted him! And he had fallen asleep, giving that little rat the chance to escape, how could he be so stupid? How could Xemnas be so stupid to send _him _and expect the mission to be succesful?!

"Come back to me, Number XIII!!" cried Axel as he stood up straight again. Then, he heard something. How could he hear something? He was in a sewer? It sounded like a child crying for his mother.

Axel looked around a bit, before determining that there was a ladder that lead to the surface, to his right. "...So that's how he got away.." this also answered his question from before...the people of this town didn't walk all the way through the sewer, they simply got down this ladder and dumped their shit.

"It's okay sweety, ghosts don't exist..it was just the wind..shhh, don't cry.." whispered the young mother to her daughter. Kids these days! They always played pranks like this, scaring little children, what was the world coming to?

She blinked when she noticed spiky red hair rising up beside her, she paled and grabbed her child, "It's okay...ghosts don't...exist..." she managed to stay calm, but when Axel's pale face came to view, the poor mother couldn't help but scream 'Ghost' and run off.

Axel raised an eyebrow and got out of the sewer, "What's her problem? Silly Somebodies.." Axel always liked to think that Nobodies were superior to Somebodies..after all, Somebodies were restrained by emotions, Nobodies didn't have emotions, so they were capable to do greater things then a Somebody could ever do. No...he was sure they were superior. What happened after a Somebody lost his heart? They became Heartless, and those with a strong heart created a Nobody aswell. After all life had ended, the Nobodies were still standing, this is what Axel liked to believe. But still...wouldn't he rather be inferior and happy, than superior and miserable?

"Weird...people keep popping up..."

Axel was snapped out of his daydream when he heard that familiar voice again, what was her name again? Olette?

"Yeah, well at least he looked more normal than that other guy." said Hayner as he took a bite from his icecream, Olette didn't even bother commenting this time. It was no use, she'd just waste her time. Hayner was never going to shut up.

"Hey!" Axel called after them, "Who are you talking about?"

Hayner sighed dramatically, "You again? You still here?"

Pence rolled his eyes, "Well, it seems kinda obvious that he's still here Hayner, you wouldn't be able to talk to him if he wasn't."

"Gee! Thank you, Mister Knowitall!"

Olette decided to ignore them and turned to Axel, "Well, there was a boy running past us before, we haven't seen him here before."

Axel grinned, things were starting to work out for him, "Which way did he go?"

Pence thought for a moment and then pointed towards a road, "I think he went to that old Haunted mansion."

"Okay, thanks!" Axel quickly ran away again.

---

"I feel like I know him very well...even though we've never met.." Naminé said softly.

Saïx was sitting at his desk, writing down his report for the superior, "Who?"

Naminé looked down at her drawing, she didn't know why...but somehow, she knew who the brown haired boy in her drawing was. She knew his name, the names of his friends..and she felt like they had been friends for a long, long time.

"Naminé?" Saïx asked again, "Who are you talking about? Do you know his name?"

Naminé nodded, "Sora..."

Saïx put his pen down, "Sora...so that's the great keybearer's name.." he then stood up and picked his papers up, "Thank you, Naminé, I will bring these to the superior." within a few seconds, Saïx was gone, and Naminé was alone again.

So he could break her after all...

A man that called himself Xigbar had told her it was better to just talk, because Saïx always got his answers..good way or bad way, and he said he would break her down and force the answers out of her. For a while, she thought she was stronger than that...she thought she was able to keep quiet despite anything he said or did, but she was wrong, horribly wrong. He really did get his answers, and not by a good way either.

She sighed softly and got back to drawing, there was really nothing else she could do anyway.. thinking back, she was kinda glad she had talked, Saïx was treating her alot better after she had talked, he didn't threaten her with the guards outside the room anymore, he had given her some pencils and paper when she had asked for them, he had asked someone to bring her some food, and he actually treated her as an equal now..more or less..

Another drawing was finished, this time, it was a red haired girl, she also knew her name.

"Kairi..isn't it?" Naminé smiled, it almost felt like she wasn't alone anymore. She had Sora and Kairi..they were with her. Even if they weren't really here, she could always think about them, surely that would make her less lonely?

---

A young blond boy wandered through the dark forest, he finally got away from that guy. It was strange really, he hadn't felt anything, no fear..no anger, nothing. He wondered how that was possible..anyone else in his situation would've probably been scared to death when that guy threatend and chased him.

He couldn't help but think about what that guy had said..a world that never was? What did that mean anway? And who was Xemnas? Better question, who was that guy in the sewer? Some drunk that had him confused with someone else perhaps?

The boy wandered a little longer until the sun blinded him again, he had walked out of the forest and was now standing in front of a large gate, with beyond it, a large mansion.

He couldn't go in though, the gate was closed and it seemed like it was locked too. Not that he'd want to go in there though..the place seemed a little strange, it wasn't really inviting.

He sat down for a second and simply stared at the grass that was gently flowing in the wind, he felt so...empty. Hollow. He couldn't remember anything either, where was he? What was his name? Was any of this for real...or not?

He stood up again when he heard a sound, a soft swooshing sound, he blinked when some kind of portal opened in front of him, he was even more suprised that there was a cloaked figure walking through it, towards him.

The man stopped right in front of him and looked down at him, the boy was at a loss of words..

"Do you want to know?" asked the man with a calm voice.

The boy didn't really know what he meant, but whatever he meant..he wanted to know. Everything.

And so, he nodded his head slightly, still not able to speak.

The man raised his hand and moved him in front of him, four letter appeared where his hand had just been. S.O.R.A

"You feel nothing." the man said, the boy looked down again, he knew that..but it still sounded strange. You feel..nothing.

"You can feel nothing." the man said again, as if he knew that the boy was in some sort of daze, and didn't realize the meaning of his words.

"Do you want a meaning?" he asked, again, the boy nodded. With one movement of his hand, the letters started flying around him, and with another hand movement, they stopped again.

The boy looked up to see the new word that was formed, and finally found his voice, "Roxas."

The man smiled, "A new you."

---

Larxene narrowed her eyes, "Well?"

Demyx nervously stepped behind Marluxia, the guy was taller than him, and he had dealt with a mad Nymph before, his chance of survival was alot bigger. And if not, he would be a great shield.

"You passed out in the hallway, we decided to take you here," Marluxia stated calmly, "Next time you pass out, we can just leave you in the hallway or wherever you are if you want."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Who says I'm gonna pass out again?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" said Demyx, who was still hiding behind Marluxia, just in case.

The door opened and Saïx stepped in, he looked around the room a bit, the unconsious Vexen particularly caught his eye.

"I can explain!" whimpered Demyx, this was _really _not his day. Everything was against him.

"I don't care what you do in your free time." responded Saïx as he stepped over Vexen's body, "Number XI, come see me when you're done with...this." he said looking around the room again. He shook his head slowly and left the room again.

Demyx rubbed his temples, any more stress, and _he _was gonna pass out.

"Right, we're done." Larxene said to Marluxia as she stood up from the bed, "Or more to the point, _I'm _done here."

"Where are you going?" asked Marluxia, who was still a little upset about that trick she used on him earlier.

Larxene stared at the door for a second, "I...need to go see someone."

* * *

_End of this chapter!_

_Just to clear things up, this is not my story now..it still belongs to Amakura, but I decided to help, since said person is still suffering from a thing called writers block or something. :P_

_Ohh, just a question for you all! Don't you guys think this story needs more romance? Romance is good right? Help me convince Amakura:D_

_Well, here's the options for this chapter!_

_Who is the 'someone' Larxene's going to see?_

_A) Herself in teh mirror (lol) This is a serious option! I just like lol'ing, that's all. :P_

_B) Zexion_

_C) Axel_

_D) No one, it's a big fat lie!_

_Oh yeah, before I forget! Amakura says hi!_

_See you next time! Unless Amakura recovers from writers block and takes my place again!_

_Love and Peace everyone! (Don't ya love that line?)_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Title:_ **_The New You_

_**Summary:** Xemnas sends Marluxia out to go find the newest member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph._

_**Chapter written by: **Mayuuuuu! (Poor Amakura is still not able to write)_

_**Author's note: **Aaaaaand we're having a tie:D This is teh first time there's been a tie for this fic! Wooooo! Let's have a party!! No, even better! Let's have a HUGE party because this is Chapter _**20**

_Okay, so there's a tie between _A) Herself in teh mirror _and _C) Axel

_So what do you do when this sort of thing happens you ask?_

_...Combine them of course:D_

_Thanks again to all reviewers! I luff you guys! _

* * *

Larxene sighed heavily when she got back to her room, thank god Marluxia didn't ask any more questions that would've kept her busy for ages. 

She dragged herself forward and just dropped herself down on her bed, she wasn't exactly feeling tired, she just felt really...numb? As if she had hit the ground after falling for a long, long time.

With her left hand, she reached into the drawer of her nightstand and took out a small mirror, she struggled to sit up a little, "Damn...you're a mess..." she whispered to her reflection and immediately started combing her hair with her fingers, "When did my hair get so dry?"

"Aww, you're making yourself pretty! Are you _that _happy to see me?"

Larxene looked up from her mirror and rolled her eyes before getting back to her hair, "Oh gimme a break..."

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Axel laughed as he invited himself into the room.

"No, you're not, was there anything you needed? If not, get lost, I'm busy." Larxene mumbled as she continued to fix her hair, it really was a mess!

Axel grinned and shut the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Larxene, his grin became even bigger when she looked up to glare at him. "You know, secretly, you want me _bad._"

"Whatever.."

A short silence followed before Larxene decided to speak up, "So, did you find Number XIII?"

Axel shrugged and sat against the wall, "Xemnas beat me to it."

Larxene smiled cruelly, "You were probably taking too long.."

Now, Axel was the one to glare, "It's not my fault that the kid kept running into places where I couldn't find him!"

Larxene desperately tried not to laugh, but she just couldn't help herself, "The _kid_? Are you saying a kid beat you?"

Axel huffed and crossed his arms, "Well, at least Demyx didn't beat me."

Another silence, this time it lasted a little longer though.

Larxene narrowed her eyes, "Demyx didn't beat me dammit! I just couldn't do anything because..."

"Because he beat you."

"No! Because...because he wasn't playing fair!"

"Fair, unfair, who cares? He still beat you, even if it _was_ because of a nasty trick."

Larxene put on a pout before turning her back towards Axel. He was gonna feel what it was like being ignored now. It was his own stupid fault, he shouldn't have made her mad. "Yeah, well, you got beaten by a kid."

Axel opened his mouth to respond again, but Larxene interupted, "Now get out, I'm busy." she smirked slightly as she continued to fix her hair. It wasn't looking good though, one small pluck of hair just wouldn't get the way she wanted it, and it was beginning to annoy her.

"Will you stop playing with your hair already? You're only making it worse...if that's even possible." Axel said with a grin as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from messing around with her hair any longer.

"Let go of me, you bastard! How am I gonna fix my hair without hands?" Larxene gritted her teeth and started pulling her arm away, it wasn't really helping though, all she was doing was showing Axel that he really _was _physically stronger than her, a fact that she had always hated.

Axel laughed at Larxene's silly attempt to get her arm back, no matter how hard she pulled, it took very little effort to keep it in place, "Yeah, and we all know how much of a girly girl you are."

"Maybe I _am_ a girly girl, what do you know about me anyway?" Larxene muttered under her breath as she finally gave up this _very_ unfair fight.

Suddenly her arm was pulled back again which resulted in her falling down on her bed, before she could use her free hand to give Axel a good smack with her mirror, he had her other wrist pinned down to the bed aswell.

"How about we get to know eachother a little better then?"

---

"He's been out for a while.." said Demyx as he poked Vexen again.

Marluxia crossed his arms and nodded, "Mhmm..."

"Shouldn't we go get someone?" Demyx asked as he stood up again to look at Marluxia. He seemed awfully calm. What was it with these people? Didn't they care about eachother?

"Can't we just leave him here? He's too annoying to die anyways.." Marluxia said calmly. Why was Demyx so worried about Vexen anyway? It wasn't like they were buddies or something.. in fact, Vexen was a bastard to everyone, even to Demyx.

Demyx jumped slightly, "You just wanna leave him here?!" Seriously, what was _with _these people?! Cold, Heartless people!

Marluxia nervously scratched the back of his head, was that really a question? "Yes?"

Just as Demyx was about to speak again, the door opened, both of them turned towards the door to see who it was. It seemed like Zexion had finally decided to come crawling from the basement to see what was going on.

"So..Demyx...you've finally snapped? Damn, there goes my munny...I'm never placing a bet against Luxord again.." Zexion said as he looked at the still unconcious Vexen and the very stressed out looking Demyx.

"What?!" cried Demyx as he looked at Vexen again, "I didn't do this! I swear!"

Zexion glanced over at Marluxia, maybe he could help clear this up.

Marluxia sighed, "It was Larxene." he said simply.

Zexion looked over at Demyx again, who was nodding his head extremely quick. "Oh.." he said before smiling. Luxord wasn't getting any munny from his today!

Finally, after a long time, someone entered the room by using a portal again, and, not really suprising, it was Xigbar, who was too lazy to walk all the way here.

"Hi th-" Xigbar silenced as he saw Vexen, "Oh no..." he whispered. Everyone blinked in suprise, Xigbar cared about Vexen? That was news!

"Damn! There goes my free night!" Xigbar whined, "Now I'll have to search for the one who did this!"

Xigbar looked seriously at the three other Nobodies in the room, "So, who of you did this?" he asked seriously before looking at all three again, one by one. "No, even better. Which one of you _two _did this?" he asked as he glanced between Zexion and Marluxia.

Marluxia's mouth dropped open at this, "Why isn't _he _a suspect?!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Demyx.

Xigbar shrugged, "Demyx wouldn't do this..and...even if he wanted to, Vexen would either have to be very drunk, or mortally wounded before Demyx could beat him, I know for a fact that Vexen doesn't drink, and I don't see any life threatening wounds, so Demyx is out of question."

Demyx pouted like a little child before turning his back to the others. That was sooo insulting!

Marluxia opened his mouth again, "But-!"

Zexion sighed and rubbed his temples, "Why are you even arguing about this? Just tell him what happened, and be done with it."

Marluxia glared at Zexion for a moment before he realised that he actually made a very good point! "It was Larxene." he said simply before smiling innocently. There! He said it.

Xigbar shook his head, "I'm sure Larxene would do something like that, but she isn't here now..you can't blame her for everything.."

"No, she really did it! She was having one of those nightmares again and-"

"What nightmares?" Xigbar interrupted.

Marluxia bit his lip, "Uhh..."

Zexion shook his head, "Good job, you fool..."

Marluxia glared at Zexion again, "Hey!"

Xigbar took a step forward to draw the attention back to him again, "I asked you a question, Number XI."

Zexion and Marluxia nervously looked at eachother, Larxene wasn't going to be happy if they told Xigbar about this now.. But Xigbar only used the members' number if he was really serious.

Xigbar stared at Zexion now, "You know of this aswell?" The only responce he got from Zexion was that he looked down, trying to avoid the subject.

"Right, you're going to tell me exactly what's going on." Xigbar said as he sat down on Demyx' bed, "And that means _now_."

---

Naminé sat quietly beside Luxord, who was currently busy trying to teach Lexaeus and Xaldin his card game.

"So, do you understand now?" Luxord asked as he sat back in his chair again.

Lexaeus hesitated a bit before nodding briefly, he really didn't understand anything about this game. But he didn't want to sound mean against Luxord by telling him his explanaition sucked.

"No." Xaldin said bluntly.

Luxord sighed and glanced over at Naminé who was busy playing with the fabric of her dress, "You know, I bet _she _could beat you.." he said glancing at Xaldin.

Xaldin gritted his teeth and stood up, "What was that?"

Luxord lips curled into a smile, "You heard me...this little girl can beat you.."

"No she can't!" Xaldin said back, glancing at Naminé, "She doesn't understand this stupid game either."

Luxord looked down at Naminé, "Yes she does, cause she's going to be just as good as me.."

Xaldin huffed and sat down again.

Luxord's smile turned into a grin now, "It will be so hillarius when Naminé beats everyone, the looks on their faces.." He nearly choked on his own laughter.

Xaldin rolled his eyes, "Dream on, Number X.."

Lexaeus didn't hear anything that was said, he was too busy trying to figure out what the sign on this card meant again..

Suddenly, Xaldin stood up. "We gotta go."

Luxord blinked as he finally got back from his oh so funny fantasy about Naminé beating every single Nobody in the castle.

"Go where?"

---

Larxene rolled her eyes, but didn't do anything besides that, "You're a pervert Axel, now get off."

"Your mouth says 'get off' but your eyes say-"

"-Get the _fuck _off." Larxene finished for him. It didn't have the result she had hoped for though.

"Is that what you _really _want?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dammit!"

Axel pouted slightly, "Okay then.." Larxene grinned, she had won this one! "But before I get off, close your eyes." ..Or...maybe not.

Larxene blinked, "Why?"

"Just do it."

Larxene rolled her eyes before closing them. Of course she knew what was going to happen, but for some reason, she didn't mind what was going to happen. Maybe, just maybe, she really wanted it aswell.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it was getting closer and closer.

Almost automatically, she opened her mouth slightly, still keeping her eyes closed.

His nose slowly brushed past her own, and just as their lips were about to meet, the door slammed open.

Both of them turned to look at the door, they both had a very shocked expression on their faces.

And there he was again, Saïx, simply standing there with a serious expression on his face.

"Am I interupting something?"

"Yes." hissed Axel.

"It'll have to wait." Saïx said, only pissing Axel off even more. "The superior wants to introduce everyone to Number XIII. Now." and with that, he left again, closing the door behind him.

Axel and Larxene sighed after the door was shut, great, now the whole mood was ruined.

Larxene simply pushed Axel off her and stood up from her bed, after all, she didn't want to piss the superior off again by not showing up.

Axel stood up aswell and wrapped his arms around Larxene's shoulders, "You know, Number XIII is still going to be here tomorrow.." he whispered in her ear.

The whisper sent a chill down her spine, she had never felt it before, it felt kinda strange.

"What do you suggest? Staying here?" Larxene replied sarcastically.

"Yes." Axel whispered again.

While it was tempting, getting on Xemnas' bad side never did anything good for you, Axel was the living example of that.

Axel smiled as he noticed that Larxene was actually going to consider it.

"But I don't wanna stay here alone, of course.."

* * *

_Muahaha!! I'm evil:D I give you a little thing, and then rip it away again! _

_Oh, before I get to the option you can choose, I have to answer a question first;_

schoolgirl-cheesesculpture;_ The pairings are just the usual ones; Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia. Since those are most liked._

_But if you wanna see another pairing, feel free to say it in a review, we could always add it to teh list:D_

_Okay, so what is Larxene going to do with this situation? _

_Here are the choices;_

_A) Stay in the room with Axel_

_B) Go to the meeting hall, AKA, follow orders_

_C) Stay in the room, but kick Axel out_

_D) Go see if Vexen is still alive (Pick this one if you wanna see LarxeneXVexen...LOL! J/k, no worries, this option is safe. :))_

_And now, lets party!! For we have reached _Chapter **20**

_As a bonus, I'm having a challenge! (Yes, me, not Amakura)_

_Anyone who's interested in joining, please check teh profile for more info! (I'll put it up now, so it may take a while before anyone else can see it..since it takes a while before a profile is updated.)_


	21. Chapter 21: Author's note

_**Author's note: **_

_Message from Amakura:_

_Sorry sorry sorry for not updating for so long.. :( Exams get in the way of all fun things.. don't they?_

_I've got some sad news to tell all fans of this fanfic._

_Mostly sad for myself to be honest. :P_

_I know I started this fanfic, and wrote most of it.. but I will not be the one to finish it.._

_You see, I haven't played Kingdom Hearts for God knows how long now.. sure, I still have a general idea of what the characters are like, but I don't know them well enough to make anything good come out of this story anymore._

_I will continue writing about things that interest me, but at this time, I just don't feel Kingdom Hearts is one of those things.._

_Now, you all know this account is a shared account, though my friend never actually submits something (She sends it to me and leaves me to deal with it :P), she will continue to work on this fic._

_I haven't talked to her in a while, but some time ago, we got back to emailing eachother again (I received a message from someone on here, I admit, I hadn't thought of this site for the longest time..) .. she has been writing for a while now, more than I have, I hate to admit.._

_The winner of her contest will still get their oneshot, Mayu will be writing it for you. :)_

_Mayu will also continue this story, picking up where I left off._

_So, to the fans of this fanfiction, this is goodbye.. you were all great fans, and I hope you will all stick with Mayu, you'll probably be happy with the change of author, as Mayu rarely suffers from writers block, I know how she does it, but it's a secret. :P_

_One more thing, I do not know when Mayu will continue this story.. I asked her to finish it for me, and she promised me she would, but right now, she too is busy with exams, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up._

_Rest assured though, it's on it's way. :)_


End file.
